Please, Save Me!
by GaemGyu137
Summary: Satu persatu kebenaran mulai terkuak, masa lalu Sungmin yang kelam, Kyuhyun beserta sahabatnya yang akan selalu melindungi Sungmin. /KyuMin/ Yaoi/ Hero (?) Kyu/ M-Preg / DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Please, Save Me!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), M-preg, Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

_**.**_

**A/N :** _udah tau arti DLDR? Jadi ntar saya nggak trima protesan kenapa Sungmin seperti ini? Kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini? Kok cast yang ini begini? Kenapa jalan critanya begini? Ini rasanya mirip sama FF ini mirip sama FF itu… ide memang pasaran. Tapi FF ini murni hasil karya saya._

_**enjoy…..**_

* * *

.

.

_**Chapter 1**_

.

.

* * *

_ Berapa kalipun aku menyentuhmu, yang kudapat hanya bayang semu_

_ Tak peduli berapapun air mata yang jatuh ketika mengingatmu_

_ Hanya bayangmu yang menghampiri ku dialam mimpi_

_ Aku berharap tertidur selamanya seperti ini_

_ Aku tidak ingin terbangun_

_ Biarkan aku terus seperti ini_

_ Memimpikan dirimu yang masih berada didalam pelukanku_

_ Seandainya aku bisa tertidur lagi_

_ Seandainya aku bisa melihatmu sekali lagi_

_ Seandainya aku bisa melindungimu hari itu_

_._

_._

Kyuhyun membolak balik berkas-berkas diatas meja. Sesekali namja dengan ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu memijat pelipisnya. Tarikan dan hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari bibir seksinya. Obsidian tajam namun menyiratkan luka yang dalam itu menatap focus berkas yang sedari tadi dibalik-balik dengan malas.

Kopi yang berada diatas meja telah lama dingin. Suhu dibawah 8 derajat celcius ini membuat air sepanas apapun akan cepat dingin. Ditambah lagi salju yang turun dengan lebat, membuat cuaca semakin dingin. Beruntung ruangan CEO muda nan tampan itu dilengkapi pemanas ruangan. Meski masih dingin namun tidak sedingin cuaca diluar sana.

Ketukan pelan terdengar dari pintu. Kyuhyun melirik sekilas lalu berdecih pelan ketika melihat sesosok makhluk sok cantik telah berdiri disana dengan jaket tebal yang menutupi tubuh tinggi semampainya.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk dulu baru membuka pintu Seohyun-ssi?" Tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Ia kembali mengarahkan matanya keberkas dimeja.

"Tapi aku terbiasa membuka dulu lalu mengetuknya, sajangnim." Yeoja itu sengaja menggunakan nada seimut mungkin. Sangat jauh dari tampangnya yang memuakkan menurut Kyuhyun.

"Apa perlumu kemari? Ini bukan taman bermain. Dan kurasa aku tidak punya urusan dengan mu." Sindir Kyuhyun. ia jengah. Yeoja yang kini tengah melenggok menuju meja kerjanya itu adalah tetangganya di Apartemen. Dulunya Seohyun adalah Hobaenya di kampus, entah bagaimana caranya, yeoja itu kini telah menjadi tetangganya 6 bulan terakhir. Dan lebih parahnya yeoja itu juga bekerja di salah satu Departemen di perusahaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu sajangnim!" Seohyun mendudukkan bokong teposnya di lengan kursi Kyuhyun. tangan nakalnya kini telah bermain dengan lincah di dada kekar namja tampan itu. Sangat tidak sopan untuk ukuran karyawan biasa sepertinya.

PLAK

Seruan tertahan keluar dari bibir Seohyun ketika tangan Kyuhyun menangkis tangan tak bermoral milik yeoja itu.

"Jangan sesekali kau menyentuhku!" Kyuhyun menatap Seohyun dengan tajam. "Minggir!" ia mendorong Seohyun dengan kasar. Beruntung yeoja itu sigap, kalau tidak mungkin bokongnya yang hanya terdiri dari tulang belulang itu telah mendarat dilantai. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bunyinya.

"Kau kasar sekali!" geram Seohyun. Ia siap melayangkan air mata kadalnya.

"Untuk orang tidak punya rasa malu seperti mu aku memang pantas berlaku seperti itu!" geram Kyuhyun. "Keluar kau! Sebelum aku memecatmu hari ini juga!"

Seohyun mendengus. "Suatu hari nanti kau akan berlutut mengemis cinta padaku Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat." Dengan kesal Seohyun menghentak-hentakkan kaki keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun.

"Bermimpi saja kau!" dengus Kyuhyun.

Namja tampan namun dingin itu kembali berkutat dengan Dokumen-dokumen pentingnya. Kejadian barusan membuat moodnya semakin buruk.

"Kau bersikap kasar lagi padanya?"

Kyuhyun mendongak. Menarik nafas berat ketika melihat Yesung, asisten sekaligus sahabatnya semasa sekolah dulu telah berada disana.

"Aku tidak suka dengan yeoja yang tidak punya harga diri seperti itu Hyung!" jawab Kyuhyun dingin.

Yesung tersenyum maklum. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang kembali berkutat dengan berkas-berkasnya. Sejujurnya, Yesung merindukan sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun delapan tahun yang lalu.

Ketika itu Kyuhyun masih berumur 17 tahun. Mereka satu sekolah, Kyuhyun mempunyai otak yang pintar, diusianya yang menginjak 17 tahun ia telah berhasil menduduki bangku kelas tiga senior high school. Kyuhyun 17 tahun adalah sosok yang jahil dan selalu tertawa lepas. Sangat berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang.

Dingin, tanpa senyum. Kadang Yesung merasa seolah Kyuhyun hidup dengan dunianya sendiri. Meski perusahaan keluarga yang kini ia ambil alih jauh berkembang pesat, namun Kyuhyun tetap seperti mayat hidup. Ya, dongsaeng kecilnya yang riang itu berubah jadi pendiam sejak peristiwa yang membuatnya membenci hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Dihari itu, Kyuhyun kehilangan sosok seseorang yang selama ini sangat dicintainya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu berada disisinya hilang tak tentu kabar berita. Enam bulan terus mencari, pihak kepolisian menyatakan sosok itu mungkin telah meninggal. Ia diculik. Tidak ada jejak sama sekali. Keluarga bahkan sudah pasrah.

Sejak hari kehilangan sosok itulah Kyuhyun berubah. Tidak ada senyuman dan tawa riang lagi. Sejak hari itu pula Kyuhyun menyatakan hatinya ikut mati, Kyuhyun yang dulu telah mati bersama dengan hilangnya sosok itu.

Miris memang. Bahkan Yesung dan sahabat lainnya sudah melakukan berbagai cara agar Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat menjalani hidupnya. Namun nihil. Kyuhyun benar-benar telah mati bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Kado yang mengerikan bukan? Kau kehilangan orang yang kau sayang tepat diperingatan hari kelahiranmu.

"Kau ada perlu apa hyung?" teguran dari Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Yesung. Ia tersenyum kikuk ketika mendapati obsidian Kyuhyun telah menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Aku perlu tanda tanganmu!" Yesung menyodorkan berkas ditangannya.

Kyuhyun mengambil pena, tanpa banyak bicara ia menandatangani berkas yang disodorkan Yesung.

"Kyuhyun-ah, hari ini kami berencana mengadakan reuni. Apa kau mau ikut bergabung?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dimana?"

Yesung mengerjap. Kenapa tiba-tiba bocah ini mau bergabung bersama mereka dengan sukarela? Biasanya ia harus melayangkan ribuan permohonan dan bujukan.

"Ehh… j…jam 20.00 di La Braze cafe."

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak. "Baiklah, aku akan datang."

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu disana." Setelah melihat anggukan Kyuhyun, Yesung bergegas keluar dari ruangan CEO muda itu. Ia harus secepatnya memberitahu sahabatnya yang lain.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. Menatap langit-langit ruangannya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kau tau, hari ini tepat delapan tahun setelah kepergianmu. Delapan tahun, tapi aku masih menunggumu berharap kau kembali kedalam pelukanku. Walau itu mustahil, tapi aku akan selalu menunggumu."

Namja itu memejamkan mata. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba bermain dengan bayangan kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Mengingat aroma dan rona wajah yang selalu memerah ketika ia menggodanya. Masih jelas diingatannya suara desahan sang kekasih ketika mereka pertama kali bercinta.

"Aku masih mengingat dengan jelas aromamu.." Kyuhyun memijat pelipisnya. "Cepatlah kembali… aku takut jika aku melupakan semua yang ada padamu. Cepatlah kembali agar aku selalu mengingat aroma lembutmu."

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar diruangan itu. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu, Yesung dan sahabat lainnya hanya ingin menemaninya dihari ulang tahunnya ini. Ya, ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Dihari ini ia genap berusia 25 tahun. Dihari ini pula delapan tahun yang lalu, sosok itu pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

_Aku membutuhkan mu_

_ Benar-benar membutuhkanmu_

_ Aku menangis mengingat semua tentangmu_

_ Beribu kali aku meneriakkan kata cinta untuk mu_

_ Namun kau masih saja bagai bayang semu bagi ku_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Arrgghhh… hah… haaahh… jebalhh masterhh… ahhh… s… stoophh… ngghhh…."

"Diamh… ohh… Sungminhhh… nikmati saja!"

"T.. tapi… nghh… aku sudah tidak kuat masterhh… ouhh…"

PLAk

"Kau bilang stop? Dasar pelacur sialan! Aku membelimu untuk menjadi budak sex ku!"

"Nghh…" Sungmin menggigit bibir menahan perih. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Namja bernama Kim Jungmo ini telah menyetubuhinya selama lima jam. Ya tuhan, bahkan pinggangnya sekarang terasa ngilu. Tidak. Bukan hanya pinggang. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit setelah dihajar Jungmo.

"Ouuhh… Shit! Sungmin…. Aahh…" Jungmo mengerang. Ia jatuh tertidur diatas Sungmin setelah berhasil mencapai orgasme untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dengan pelan Sungmin memindahkan Jungmo kesampingnya. Setelah tubuh yang sangat dibencinya itu berpindah tempat, Sungmin bangkit dari kasur. Dengan langkah tertatih ia menuju kamar mandi. Menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang babak belur didepan kaca.

Sungmin meringis ketika memegang pipinya. Bekas tamparan Jungmo terlihat memerah. Sudut bibirnya berdarah, dan itu sangat perih. Kulit putihnya terlihat lebam karena bekas pukulan.

Andai bisa Sungmin akan kabur dari rumah terkutuk ini. Namun sayangnya ia tidak punya kemampuan untuk kabur. Puluhan Bodyguard selalu mengepung rumah nista ini. Ia pernah mencoba kabur beberapa kali, namun ia kembali tertangkap, siksaan yang ia dapat membuat seluruh tubuhnya terasa hancur. Jungmo tidak pernah bermain-main jika menyiksanya. Tiga tahun berada dirumah terkutuk ini membuat Sungmin semakin takut. Ia sangat takut sekarang.

Ia tidak punya siapa-siapa diluar sana, bagaimana jika orang-orang diluar sana lebih kejam dari masternya? Sungmin meringis. Sampai kapan ia akan menanggung semua ini? Ia tidak kuat lagi. Adakah seorang malaikat penolong untuknya?

Dengan langkah tertatih, namja cantik itu menyeret tubuhnya menuju shower. Menghapus bekas nista ditubuhnya. Ia tidak rela, sangat tidak rela disentuh dengan begitu kejam. Namun apa daya, ia tidak punya kekuatan apapun untuk melawan. Pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

_"Sungmin-ah, mulai hari ini kau akan ikut Jungmo-ssi ke Korea. Dia sudah membelimu."_

_ Sungmin menatap namja berkumis tipi situ dengan tajam. Oh, penderitaan apalagi yang akan ditanggungnya? Jujur saja Sungmin tidak sanggup hidup seperti ini. Setiap hari ia harus melayani para Ahjussi-ahjussi yang selalu menatap lapar tubuhnya. Sekarang ia harus ikut dengan orang yang telah membelinya?_

_ Korea. Sebuah Negara yang belum pernah Sungmin kunjungi, meski ia berkebangsaan Korea, namun Sungmin belum pernah melihat negaranya itu. Selama ini ia hidup di China. Terkurung didalam sebuah rumah tempat pelacuran bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tidak pernah sedikitpun mereka dibiarkan keluar._

_ Setidaknya Sungmin sedikit lega. Semoga orang yang membelinya itu bisa melepaskannya dari tempat terkutuk ini._

_ Namun akhirnya Sungmin menyesal. Baginya tempat pelauran lebih baik dari pada rumah mewah milik Kim Jungmo. Setiap hari namja itu selalu menyiksanya. Tidak ada sedikitpun belas kasihannya untuk Sungmin._

_ Siksaan demi siksaan terus ia dapat. Sungmin pasrah. Jika saat ini Tuhan mencabut nyawanya ia sangat berterima kasih, namun sepertinya Tuhan masih belum mau menaruh belas kasihan padanya._

* * *

_._

_**Joyer137**_

_._

* * *

"Sungmin!" panggilan keras membuat Sungmin segera menuju asal suara. Siapa lagi kalau bukan panggilan dari sang master.

"Ne master?" jawab Sungmin takut. Kesalahan apalagi yang ia lakukan sekarang? Ya Tuhan! Selamatkan dia. Namja cantik itu hanya meringis ketika merasakan bekas suntikan dibokongnya terasa sakit ketika disentuh. Sekali sebulan Masternya akan memberikan sebuah suntikan yang ia sendiri tidak tau itu suntikan untuk apa.

"Aku ingin membawamu keluar! Kau pasti bosan berada dirumah terus menerus."

Sungmin membelalak. Ada angin apa? Kenapa master kejam ini mengajaknya keluar? Sungmin meringis ketika merasakan sakit disekitar perutnya, akhir-akhir ini tubuhnya terasa lemah, dan ia sering mendapat mual dipagi hari. Namun jika menolak ia yakin sang master akan marah, akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk.

Jungmo membawa Sungmin kesebuah pusat perbelanjaan besar. Setelah mengajak Sungmin makan, Ia membelikan Sungmin beberapa helai pakaian baru. Mendengus kesal ketika melihat wajah takut Sungmin.

"Bersikaplah sewajarnya! Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang curiga." desis Jungmo. "Sesampai dirumah nanti kau akan menerima hukuman yang setimpal karena kau sama sekali tidak menghargai usaha ku ini." Lanjutnya.

Sungmin menahan saliva berat. Hukuman? Ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana hukuman yang dimaksud Jungmo. Tidak, tubuhnya masih sakit. Ia tidak sanggup jika harus dihukum lagi. Ia tidak kuat. Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Takut. Ia sangat takut. Tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Sungmin masih terus berjalan disamping Jungmo. Matanya melirik gelisah keramaian manusia. Haruskah ia kabur? Bagaimana kalau ia tertangkap lagi? Sudah pasti hukumannya akan berubah menjadi sangat berat. Tapi tidak salah untuk mencoba kan? Manusia disini sangat ramai. Ia bisa menyelinap kabur, ditambah lagi hanya dua orang Bodyguard yang mengikuti mereka.

Namja cantik itu menarik nafas berat. Ya, ia harus melakukannya. Ia harus berani menanggung resiko. Jika ia tidak melakukan sekarang, selamanya ia akan terkurung dirumah bejat itu. Ia harus berhasil lolos. Meski ia sendiri tidak tau harus melakukan apa setelah lolos nanti.

Sungmin melirik sekitar, lalu dua Bodyguard yang berjalan dibelakang mereka. Terakhir ia melirik Jungmo yang masih berjalan dengan angkuhnya. Bagaimana caranya menyelinap kabur? Dua Bodyguard itu selalu memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU MENUMPAHKAN MINUMAN DI JAS MAHAL SUAMIKU!" teriakan nyaring terdengar dari arah kiri. Sontak semua mata beralih menatap keributan.

Sungmin ikut melirik. Ditengah kerumunan sana ia melihat dua orang namja, satu orang terlihat tengah marah-marah, sedang satu orang lagi sibuk menenangkan namja yang marah-marah itu. Jantungnya bergdegup kencang ketika meliat Jungmo dan para Bodyguardnya lengah. Ini kesempatan. Ia harus segera kabur. Siapapun yang berteriak itu, Sungmin sangat mengucapkan beribu terima kasih.

Dengan langkah tertatih dan tubuh yang serasa remuk. Sungmin berlari menyelinap. Ia terus berlari keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Berdoa didalam hati agar Tuhan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

* * *

.

**To Be Continued**

.

* * *

**Next Chap**

_Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku Euisanim_

_Kalau aku hamil apa urusan mu?_

_Lee Sungmin! Awas saja jika nanti kau kutemukan. Akan kubuat kau menangis darah karena telah berani mengkhianati ku._

_Nu….. nugu?_

.

.

* * *

Yuhuuu setelah diteror karena nggak publish ini d FFn, akhirnya saya masukin juga k FFn

Nggak kuat liat terror di Inbox, beranda,, twitter sama WP -_-

Setidaknya kalau saya lupa dengan FF ini ada readers yang ingetin.. ngehehehe

Jangan protes atas apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Jungmo

Ingat ini hanya sebuah Fiction. Jadi jangan dimasukkan kedalam hati…

Awalnya saya pengen bikin Kyu yang jadi Masternya,, tapi FF yang kaya gitu udah banyak beredar… lagi pula Kyu juga protes,, dy nggak mau jadi antagonis mulu,, sesekali dia pengen jadi Hero… lol

Soooooo apa FF ini layak lanjut? Baru Chapter 1 jadi ceritanya masih belum jelas…

Kalau di FFn nggak ada yang minat saya akan post FF ini di WP aja ^_^

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

"DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU MENUMPAHKAN MINUMAN DI JAS MAHAL SUAMIKU!" teriakan nyaring terdengar dari arah kiri. Sontak semua mata beralih menatap keributan.

Sungmin ikut melirik. Jantungnya bergdegup kencang ketika meliat Jungmo dan para Bodyguardnya lengah. Ini kesempatan. Ia harus segera kabur. Siapapun yang berteriak itu, Sungmin sangat mengucapkan beribu terima kasih.

Dengan langkah tertatih dan tubuh yang serasa remuk. Sungmin berlari menyelinap. Ia terus berlari keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan itu. Berdoa didalam hati agar Tuhan menyelamatkan hidupnya.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Please, Save Me!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**KyuMin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

_**Warning :**_

_**Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**_

_**.**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read!**_

.

.

_**Chapter 2**_

.

.

* * *

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan datang Cho sajangnim." Canda Siwon, salah satu sahabat Kyuhyun. ia datang bersama Kibum tunangannya. Disana telah duduk pula Yesung bersama istrinya Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku Euisanim." Balas Kyuhyun dengan raut datar, sambil mengaduk Cokelat panas didepannya.

Siwon terkekeh. Sedikit perih ketika melihat Kyuhyun masih tetap berwajah datar dan dingin. Sama seperti Yesung dan yang lainnya, ia juga merindukan sosok hangat Kyuhyun. berapa lama lagi Kyuhyun harus seperti ini? Mereka tidak tega jika seumur hidupnya Kyuhyun selalu memasang topeng seperti ini.

"Dimana Donghae dan Eunhyuk?" kali ini Ryeowook membuka suara.

"Aku disini!"

Sontak semua mata beralih keasal suara. Disana berdiri dua orang namja yang punya tinggi badan hampir sama.

"Kami terlambat. Ini semua gara-gara si pabo ini!" Eunhyuk, si namja pemilik Gummy Smile menoyor pipi suaminya.

"Mianhae yeobo, aku ada sedikit urusan dengan Klien." Sesal Donghae.

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu berkali-kali ikan kering." Jawab Eunhyuk ketus. Ia mengambil tempat disamping Kyuhyun. menghiraukan Donghae yang masih berdiri kikuk. "Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri disana?" lanjutnya dengan suara yang tidak bisa dibilang lembut.

Donghae cengar-cengir tidak jelas. Namja childish itu kemudian beranjak menuju tempat disamping Eunhyuk. Ikut melingkari meja bulat yang telah penuh oleh makanan itu.

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan wajah datarnya. Namun didalam sana, hatinya seolah remuk. Hanya dia yang single disini. Seharusnya orang itu ada disini berkumpul bersama mereka. Ya, mereka semua satu angkatan. Bersahabat dan merajut kisah SMA yang indah bersama hingga peristiwa naas itu terjadi.

"Ku kira kau tidak datang Cho!" Eunhyuk menyikut lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya ingin menghargai perhatian kalian." Jawab Kyuhyun (lagi) dengan wajah cueknya.

"Omo… kau tau kalau kami bermaksud menghiburmu dihari ulang tahunmu ini?" celetuk Ryeowook polos, alhasil ia mendapat sikutan dari Yesung. Dan tatapan tajam dari yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja Cho pabo ini tau." jawab Eunhyuk. Lagi-lagi dengan kalimat ketusnya. Donghae hanya bisa mengurut dada. Sedikit heran, kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada namja jutek ini. Tapi yaahhh begitulah cinta.

"Gomawo." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Yesung menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kami tau kalau kau tidak ingin merayakan ulang tahun mu. Tapi izinkan hanya hari ini saja Kyu."

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu ditahun-tahun sebelumnya hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak ingin pertemuan ini dianggap sebagai acara ulang tahun ku. anggap pertemuan ini sebagai reuni kita." Putus Kyuhyun, hal yang sama ia ulang setiap tahunnya.

"Hahh… baiklah jika itu yang kau ingin kan." Kibum sang killer Smile tersenyum lembut. "Mari kita rayakan pertemuan ini." Lanjutnya. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu kalian semua."

"Tapi kau baru saja bertemu dengan ku tiga hari yang lalu Kibumie!" lagi-lagi Eunhyuk menyahut dengan nada ketus.

"Istrimu kau kasih makan apa?" bisik Siwon, ia menyikut Donghae yang masih setia mengusap dada mencoba untuk bersabar. "Kenapa dia jadi semakin galak?"

"Aku memberi makan yang wajar" balas Donghae berbisik. "Kau harap maklum! Ia tengah hamil tiga bulan!"

"Mwo?" Siwon melotot kaget, membuat Donghae ingin segera menghabisi namja itu. "Kau hamil Hyukie? Chukkae! Kenapa tidak bilang pada kami?"

Eunhyuk mendelik marah kearah Donghae, lalu menatap Siwon dengan sadis.

"Ck, kalau aku hamil apa urusan mu?" dengusnya.

"Pantas kau selalu marah-marah dari tadi." Sambung Kyuhyun. namja itu sibuk dengan hidangan laut dipiringnya. "Aku khawatir nanti anakmu jadi menyeramkan seperti ibunya."

"Yaa! Cho Kyuhyun pabo!" Eunhyuk melayangkan bogem mentahnya dikepala Kyuhyun, membuat namja tampan itu mendelik marah.

"Kau akan dijatuhi hukuman karena telah berani memukul kepala cantik ku Nyonya Lee!" balas Kyuhyun. ia mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Gila, kekuatan Eunhyuk begitu dahsyat.

"Aku tidak takut!" balas Eunhyuk.

Donghae menarik nafas berat. Jika dibiarkan seluruh pengunjung kafe ini akan marah oleh keributan yang mereka buat. Akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya ditengah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk. Sedikit merelakan tubuhnya terkena pukulan sadis sang istri.

Malam itu mereka berbincang penuh, sesekali gelak tawa memenuhi suasana. Hanya satu manusia yang tidak tertawa saat itu, Cho Kyuhyun. namja tampan dengan kulit pucat itu masih setia dengan tampang datarnya. Seolah-olah ia saat ini tidak berada di tengah sahabatnya.

.

.

_Aku merindukanmu_

_ Sangat merindukanmu_

_ Setiap helaan nafas, aku selalu meneriakkan namamu_

_ Dimana kau berada?_

_ Aku yakin kau masih didunia ini bersamaku_

_ Bukankah kita pernah berjanji tidak akan meninggalkan satu sama lain?_

_ Aku mencintaimu dengan semua kekuranganku_

_ Kembalilah, aku merindukanmu_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun berjalan dibelakang Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Siwon memilih arah lain, sedangkan Yesung sudah lebih dulu kembali kemobil. Sesekali namja tampan itu berdecak kesal. Ia benci keramaian dipusat perbelanjaan seperti ini, namun mau bagaimana lagi, kafe langganan mereka terletak ditengah pusat perbelanjaan.

"DASAR BRENGSEK! KAU MENUMPAHKAN MINUMAN DI JAS MAHAL SUAMIKU!"

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar teriakan keras dari Eunhyuk. Ada apa lagi? Kenapa namja itu suka sekali mencari ribut. Ia bergegas, dan menemukan Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah berhadapan dengan seorang remaja yang menatap takut keduanya.

Dengan jengah Kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Dia menumpahkan minuman di jas Donghae." Geram Eunhyuk. Ia menatap yeoja yang tengah berdiri ketakutan itu. "Kau tau berapa harganya?" dengan gaya yang sadis ia berkacak pinggang, menghiraukan kerumunan manusia yang mulai menonton aksi gilanya. Kyuhyun jadi berpikir, apakah semua namja hamil akan seperti Eunhyuk?

"Sudah lah Hyukie! Ini hanya kotor sedikit!" tegah Donghae. Ia menarik-narik risih tangan Eunhyuk ketika pengunjung semakin banyak mengerumuni mereka.

Kyuhyun memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau pergilah!" Kyuhyun mengusir remaja yang hampir menangis itu.

"Gamsahamnida." Ia membungkuk hormat. Bergegas kabur dari Eunhyuk yang siap mengejarnya.

"Yaa! Cho pabo! Kenapa kau membiarkannya lolos? Ia harus mengganti semua ini." Marah Eunhyuk. Berkali-kali ia meninju lengan Kyuhyun.

"Hal seperti itu wajar terjadi di keramaian seperti ini Hyuk!" jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Aku duluan! Tidak baik berlama-lama mengundang perhatian orang." Kyuhyun berlalu. Masih sempat didengarnya umpatan kasar dari Eunhyuk. Namun namja itu tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin cepat sampai di mobil. Menyendiri. Hanya itu yang ia inginkan saat ini.

.

.

_Hey, ini hari ulang tahun ku bukan?_

_ Dulu kau selalu menjadi orang pertama yang megucapkannya padaku_

_ Kau akan selalu heboh dikamarku ketika hari ini tiba_

_ Bolehkah sekali lagi aku merasakan hal yang sama?_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin terus berlari. Ia meremas perutnya yang terasa sakit. Ia tidak tau kenapa darah terus saja mengalir dari selangkangnya. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah lari dan lari. Ia telah berlari selama setengah jam, itu berarti Jungmo telah menyadarinya.

Sungmin terengah. Ia tidak sanggup lagi. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Kakinya terasa sakit dan perutnya semakin perih. Darah itu terus saja mengalir. Apa ini akhir hidupnya? Kenapa selangkangnya tiba-tiba berdarah? Seingatnya ia tidak pernah tertusuk apapun dibagian itu.

Dengan nafas terengah, ia mendudukkan diri di kursi halte. Berharap Tuhan mengirimkan pertolongan untuknya. Oh tidak, ini semakin sakit. Sungmin melirik kesekitar halte. Ada seorang yeoja dan seorang namja yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Mereka tidak mempedulikan kedatangan sungmin.

Namun jujur, hal itu membuat Sungmin ketakutan. Trauma yang dialaminya selama tinggal bersama Jungmo membuatnya tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Bagaimana ini? Ia ingin berlari namun tidak kuat lagi. Ia semakin ketakutan ketika sebuah bisa berhenti. Wajahnya pucat, bagaimana jika Jungmo yang turun dari bi situ lalu menyeretnya pulang?

Sungmin menarik nafas berat. Setelah dua orang dihalte tadi naik, bis itu pergi. Kini suasana semakin lengang. Namja cantik bergigi kelinci itu melirik sekitar, ia tidak tau tengah berada dimana saat ini. Jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Bayangan Jungmo menemukannya membuat Sungmin menaikkan kaki keatas kursi lalu memeluk lututnya. Takut. Ya, ia sangat takut sekarang.

Sakit. Apa yang akan terjadi? Ia merasa dunia mulai berputar. Jangan! Ia tidak mau pingsan disaat seperti ini. Bagaimana jika Jungmo menemukannya? Ia tidak mau kembali ke rumah terkutuk itu. Ia tidak sanggup menerima hukuman mengerikan itu lagi.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Sungmin kembali menyeret tubuhnya. Ia harus segera bersembunyi. Namun baru berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan halte, namja manis itu merasakan dunia seolah berputar. Hanya butuh beberapa detik sebelum kegelapan menghampirinya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Jungmo melempar gelas yang dipegangnya. Namja tinggi itu menatap tajam Bodyguardnya seolah ingin memakan mereka. Kesal. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Bagaimana tidak. Sungmin kelinci manisnya melarikan diri dan sampai saat ini bawahannya itu tidak berhasil menemukan kelinci manis itu.

"Hanya mencari satu orang saja kalian tidak bisa?" raung Jungmo.

"Mianhae sajangnim." Keempat Bodyguard itu menunduk. "Kami sudah mencari didaerah sekitar pusat perbelanjaan, namun tetap saja kami kehilangan jejak.

"Cari sampai dapat! Kalau perlu kalian cari keseluruh penjuru Korea Selatan! Jangan kembali jika kalian belum menemukannya!" lagi-lagi Jungmo mengeluarkan bentakan kasar.

Keempat Bodyguard itu membungkuk hormat dan segera berlalu dar hadapan Jungmo.

Jungmo. Namja tinggi berambut hitam pekat itu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa. Sesekali ia memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin bisa lolos begitu saja? Apa ada yang menolongnya?

Sungguh ia benar-benar bodoh, siapapun yang berteriak di mall tadi ia sangat ingin membunuhnya. Akibat teriakan nista itu ia kini harus kehilangan kelinci manisnya.

"Lee Sungmin! Awas saja jika nanti kau kutemukan. Akan kubuat kau menangis darah karena telah berani mengkhianati ku." geram Jungmo. Ia meremas sofa yang didudukinya dengan geram.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya dengan pelan. Membuka atap mobil dan membiarkan angin malam meniupkan helaian Brunette-nya. Cuaca di bulan Februari memang sangat dingin. Namun ia menyukainya. Dingin adalah temannya saat ini, andai salju turun maka itu akan semakin lengkap.

Dingin. Ini hampir mendekati jam 12 malam, itu artinya sebentar lagi hari ulang tahunnya akan berakhir. Sekali lagi ia harus melewatkan ulang tahunnya tanpa sosok itu. Kyuhyun tidak pernah berharap menemukan pengganti sosok itu, baginya sosok itu tidak akan pernah tergantikan.

Namja tampan itu sesekali melirik kekiri dan kekanan. Menatap kosong setiap jalanan yang dilaluinya. Namun tatapan kosong itu berubah jadi raut kaget ketika melalui sebuah halte yang sepi. Tidak jauh dari sana ia melihat seseorang tergeletak. Dengan bantuan penerang jalan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagian bawah orang itu berlumuran darah.

Apa yang terjadi? Apa dia sudah mati? Apa orang itu korban pembunuhan? Perampokan? Atau pemerkosaan? Dengan panic Kyuhyun menepikan mobil. Cukup heran, biasanya ia tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain. Namun entah mengapa ketika melihat orang itu, rasa iba menggelayuti Kyuhyun. ia berlari cepat menghampiri orang itu, semakin mengernyit ketika celana yang dipakai orang itu telah penuh oleh darah. Bagian bawah mantelnya juga penuh darah.

Begitu sampai disamping sosok tubuh itu, Kyuhyun segera meraih pergelangan tangannya. Menarik nafas lega ketika merasakan denyut kehidupan disana. Ia beralih menggunacang tubuh yang lebih mungil dari tubuhnya itu, berharap sosok itu segera bangun.

"Eunghh…" lenguhan pelan terdengar dari sosok yang wajahnya tertutup sebagian rambutnya yang panjang.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun menatap was-was. Sosok itu masih belum bergerak. Hanya lenguhan tadi yang membuktikan kalau ia telah tersadar.

"Nghh…" lagi-lagi sosok itu mengerang. Tangannya terlihat memegangi perutnya.

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya. Cuaca semakin dingin, orang ini bisa benar-benar mati jika tetap dibiarkan terbaring disini. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang menutupi wajah itu.

Cantik. Bibir Shape M nya yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Mata yang awalnya terpejam itu perlahan membuka, menampakkan Foxy Eyes-nya yang bersinar redup.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun termangu. Sosok itu begitu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Meski delapan tahun telah berlalu, namun ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah cantik itu. Masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas mata rubah nan selalu menatapnya penuh cinta itu. Masih bisa dengan jelas ia ingat bibir Shape M yang dulu selalu dikecupnya. Meski bercampur dengan bau anyir darah, namun aroma Vanila yang dulu sangat ia sukai itu masih menguar dari tubuh yang tengah tergolek lemah itu.

"Sungmin…." Panggil Kyuhyun tertahan. Tidak. Ini mimpi kan? Sungmin-nya, kekasih yang hilang delapan tahun yang lalu masih hidup dan kini berada didepannya? Ia bermimpikan? Kalau iya, tolong jangan bangunkan dia dari mimpi ini. Tolong jangan sadarkan dia dari kebahagiaan ini.

"Nu….. nugu?"

Tepat saat itu jarum Jam menunjukkan angka 00.01. 4 Februari datang, meninggalkan 3 Februari.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Cepat tolong aku hyung!_

_Ia baru saja mengalami keguguran_

_Aku juga menemukan luka dikepala bagian belakang._

_A… aku tidak ke.. kenal dengan kalian._

_seperti habis meminum obat perangsang_

.

.

* * *

Yos… saya tau ini pendek,, tapi Chapter ini mank segini -_-

Dan untuk adegan Jungmo ama Mingie d Chapter 1,, jujur saya juga nggak rela sih,, malahan saya bayangin itu Kyuhyun… wkwkwk… tapi demi kelancaran cerita,, saya terpaksa bikin sesingkat mungkin..

Gomawo,, saya nggak nyangka responnya bakal sebanyak itu…

Dan untuk yang kangen Kyuhyun yang egois dan pemaksa,, sifatnya yang kaya gitu masih tetep ada d FF ini, Cuma bukan untuk Sungmin… kkk

Yang nanya Si Seo saya bayar berapa,, itu gratis,, dy lagi berbaik hati jadi selalu muncul d FF saya #WajahNggakRela

Pada penasaran dengan kekasih Kyuhyun yang hilang? (Readers: kagaaaa) tetep pantengin FF ini (?)

Ayo chapter ini Review lagi… banyak Review cepet update #TodonginSooman

Readers : Pura2 nggak liat cuap2 penuh pemaksaan saya #Miris

Oce lah,, saya pamit undur diri.. Review ya review #Ngarep

#KibarBenderaKerajaanHeebum (?)


	3. Chapter 3

Cantik. Bibir Shape M nya yang sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya. Mata yang awalnya terpejam itu perlahan membuka, menampakkan Foxy Eyes-nya yang bersinar redup.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Kyuhyun termangu. Sosok itu begitu cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Meski delapan tahun telah berlalu, namun ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah cantik itu. Masih bisa ia ingat dengan jelas mata rubah nan selalu menatapnya penuh cinta itu. Masih bisa dengan jelas ia ingat bibir Shape M yang dulu selalu dikecupnya. Meski bercampur dengan bau anyir darah, namun aroma Vanila yang dulu sangat ia sukai itu masih menguar dari tubuh yang tengah tergolek lemah itu.

"Sungmin…." Panggil Kyuhyun tertahan. Tidak. Ini mimpi kan? Sungmin-nya, kekasih yang hilang delapan tahun yang lalu masih hidup dan kini berada didepannya? Ia bermimpikan? Kalau iya, tolong jangan bangunkan dia dari mimpi ini. Tolong jangan sadarkan dia dari kebahagiaan ini.

"Nu….. nugu?"

Tepat saat itu jarum Jam menunjukkan angka 00.00. 4 Februari datang, meninggalkan 3 Februari.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

**Please, Save Me!**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Nugu? Kenapa Sungmin tidak mengenalinya? Orang ini benar-benar Sungmin kan? Kekasihnya yang hilang delapan tahun yang lalu? Kenapa bisa begini? Ahh mungkin karena keadaan sekitar yang minim cahaya, ditambah lagi dengan kondisi Sungmin yang memprihatinkan makanya ia tidak mengenali Kyuhyun.

"Ughh…"

Erangan pelan dari bibir Sungmin menyadarkan kekagetan Kyuhyun. ia membelalak ketika melihat Sungmin meringis sambil memegangi perutnya. Ada apa lagi ini? Kyuhyun tersadar. Sungmin berdarah. Ia harus secepatnya mendapatkan pertolongan.

Sungmin mengerang sebelum akhirnya kembali tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ming! Mingie!" Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Sungmin. Bau amis langsung menyergap indra penciumannya. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat tubuh kurus itu menuju mobilnya. Menidurkan namja itu di jok belakang, menutup atap mobil, lalu menjalankannya. Hanya satu tujuan Kyuhyun saat ini, Rumah Choi Siwon.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Su… Sungmin." Siwon tercekat ketika melihat Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin memasuki rumahnya. Tidak, bagaimana mungkin orang yang telah dikatakan meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu bisa hidup kembali? Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi sosok itu benar-benar mirip Sungmin.

"Cepat tolong aku hyung!" bentak Kyuhyun. ia telah membaringkan Sungmin diatas kasur diruang kerja Siwon.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kibum menyeruak kedalam ruangan. Sama seperti Siwon. Namja manis yang tengah menginap dirumah kekasihnya itu ikut kaget. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin hidup kembali?

"Kau ada disini? Baguslah! Cepat tolong aku! Euisa bodoh itu sama sekali tidak membantu!" gerutu Kyuhyun. ia kesal ketika melihat Siwon masih setia dengan wajah kagetnya.

Siwon tersentak kaget ketika Kibum menendang bokongnya. Dengan cepat ia meraih alat-alat kedokteran yang disodorkan Kibum. Selain menjabat sebagai Tunangan, Kibum juga menjabat sebagai asisten pribadi Siwon dirumah sakit.

Lama Siwon berkutat memeriksa tubuh Sungmin. Membersihkan darah yang menempel ditubuh namja cantik itu. Meringis tertahan ketika melihat keadaan tubuh Sungmin yang penuh lebam. Sesekali ia melirik Kyuhyun yang mengepalkan tangan.

Setelah dua jam bergelut dengan tubuh Sungmin, ketiga orang itu kini memindahkan Sungmin yang masih pingsan ke kamar tamu Siwon. Namja cantik itu telah memakai pakaian yang bersih. Beruntung Kibum membawa beberapa helai pakaian, jika tidak mungkin Sungmin terpaksa memakai pakaian Siwon yang terlalu besar untuknya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon. Ia baru membuka mulutnya setelah tadi sibuk dengan kekagetannya ketika melihat tubuh Sungmin.

Siwon menarik nafas berat. "Ia baru saja mengalami keguguran."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun melotot. Keguguran? Apa Sungmin tengah hamil? Siapa yang telah menghamilinya? Atau jangan-jangan namja yang sangat dicintainya ini telah menikah? Rasa perih menyentuh relung hati Kyuhyun ketika mengetahui hal itu.

"Ne, sayangnya bayinya tidak berhasil diselamatkan."

Kyuhyun menyeringai. Bolehkah ia sedikit bahagia? Oh tentu saja, hanya Baby Cho lah yang boleh berada didalam perut cantik itu.

"Tapi aku penasaran." Lanjut Siwon. "Apa yang terjadi sampai-sampai tubuhnya penuh luka dan lebam seperti ini? Bagian duburnya juga lecet mengerikan. Seolah-olah ia dipaksa melakukan hubungan sex yang cukup keras. Lebam dan luka ini sepertinya pukulan dan kau lihat yang ini?" Siwon menunjuk bekas sayatan di lengan dan dada Sungmin. "Aku yakin ini sayatan benda tajam."

"Brengsek!" maki Kyuhyun. "Siapa yang tega berbuat semua ini padanya?" ia mencengkram pinggiran kasur. Menahan luapan emosi yang menggila ketika melihat kondisi tubuh Sungmin. Siapa yang tega berbuat sekejam ini padanya?

"Aku juga menemukan luka dikepala bagian belakang." Lanjut Kibum. Ia kini tengah menatap Sungmin dengan khawatir. "Tidak kusangka bocah ini masih hidup." Lanjutnya.

"Min…" lirih Kyuhyun. ia mengusap pelan rambut Sungmin. "Kehidupan seperti apa yang telah kau jalani selama ini sayang? Siapa yang telah berani menyakiti mu?"

"Sebaiknya kau beristirahat dulu Kyu!"

"Aku akan menunggunya bangun." Sahut Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau ingin Sungmin bersedih ketika melihatmu berantakan seperti ini? Kau harus tetap segar ketika ia bangun nanti."

"Dia tidak mengenali ku Hyung." Lirih Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Dia bertanya siapa aku sebelum pingsan tadi." Jelas Kyuhyun dengan suara lirih. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari sosok Sungmin yang terbaring tenang.

"Mungkin dia tidak melihat wajahmu dengan jelas." Kibum mencoba menghangatkan hati Kyuhyun. menepuk lembut bahu magnae itu.

"Semoga saja begitu!" balas Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang tidurlah Kyu! kau bisa mengambil tempat disamping Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia beranjak menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Sungmin. Menghadap kearah makhluk cantik yang sangat dirindukannya itu, sebelah tangannya memeluk tubuh rapuh Sungmin.

Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun terlelap, Siwon dan Kibum berlalu keluar ruangan.

.

.

_Aku benar kan?_

_ Kau tidak mungkin meninggalkan ku._

_ Aku sangat tau itu._

_ Tapi apa yang terjadi padamu selama delapan tahun ini?_

_ Kenapa seperti ini Lee Sungmin?_

_ Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang berani menyakiti mu._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Benarkah Sungmin telah ditemukan?"

Kyuhyun mengernyit, itu suara Ryeowook. Namja tampan itu segera bangun, tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin masih berada didekatnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu damai. Kyuhyun benar-benar akan mengusut tuntas siapa yang telah berani menyakiti kelinci mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang! Bagaimana tidurmu?" Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin. Mengusap pipi putih itu lalu kemudian beralih mencium kelopak mata Sungmin yang masih setia terpejam. "Cepatlah bangun! Aku merindukanmu!" satu kecupan ringan Kyuhyun layangkan dibibir Sungmin. Rasanya masih sama seperti dulu. Manis dan memabukkan.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah tirus Sungmin, ia beranjak keluar. Diruang tengah terlihat para sahabatnya. Ia tidak heran, pasti Kibum atau Siwon telah memberitahukannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sungmin, Kyu?" Donghae menatap Kyuhyun was-was.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Dia masih tertidur." Namja tampan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disalah satu kursi. Memijit pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Sungmin masih hidup!" Ryeowook terisak dipelukan Yesung. "Bolehkah aku melihatnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Membiarkan Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook memasuki kamar tempat Sungmin berbaring.

"Sebaiknya kau sarapan dulu!" Kibum menepuk bahu Kyuhyun dengan pelan. "Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mu dimeja makan."

Kyuhyun masih setia dengan wajah terlukanya. Ia beralih menatap Siwon yang sibuk membaca Koran.

"Aku ingin tau apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin selama delapan tahun ini." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Siwon menutup korannya. Ia tersenyum menenangkan. "Setelah Sungmin sadar kita akan menanyakannya. Sebaiknya kau sekarang memperbaiki penampilanmu. Kau terlihat sangat berantakan." Canda Siwon.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia segera berlalu dari hadapan Siwon.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun masih setia menggenggam jemari lentik Sungmin. Sesekali ia mengusap helaian Blonde milik kekasihnya itu. Ya, sampai saat ini Kyuhyun selalu menganggap Sungmin adalah kekasihnya.

"Kapan dia sadar?" Eunhyuk menatap sahabatnya dengan prihatin.

"Seharusnya dia sudah sadar sekarang." Siwon kembali mengecek kondisi Sungmin.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya? Hiks…" Ryeowook terisak pelan. Namja itu mempunyai sisi sensitive, ia sangat tidak tega melihat Sungmin seperti ini. Apalagi dulu dia cukup dekat dengan Sungmin.

"Ssstt… yeobo… tenanglah!" Yesung mengusap pelan bahu Ryeowook. "Sungmin pasti akan sadar."

Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan semua itu. Ia hanya menatap mata Sungmin, berharap kelopak mata itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan Foxy indah dibaliknya.

"Eunghh.." lenguhan pelan dari bibir Sungmin membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

"S… Sungmin." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin semakin erat.

"Ngghhh…" kelopak mata itu perlahan terbuka. Mengerjap, mencoba untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Ia menatap sekitar dengan heran. Detik berikutnya sorot penasaran itu berubah menjadi sorot takut.

"Ming?" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut kepala Sungmin.

"Nu… nugu?" cicit Sungmin. Ia melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun, meremas selimutnya dengan raut takut. Tidak. Ia belum siap jika orang-orang ini akan mengmbalikannya pada Jungmo.

"Ini aku sayang." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut sedih. "Kyuhyun."

Sungmin mengerut bingung. Kyuhyun? ia tidak kenal dengan nama itu. Namja cantik itu menatap satu persatu orang-orang yang ada disana. Wajah mereka benar-benar terasa asing baginya. Siapa orang-orang ini?

"Ka… kalian siapa?" Sungmin kembali mencicit. Dadanya terlihat turun naik menahan sesak. _Foxy eyes_-nya bahkan terlihat mulai berair.

"Sepertinya dia masih kebingungan." Siwon mendekati Sungmin yang beringsut takut.

"Ma… mau apa?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan tatapan horror. "Ja.. jangan sakiti aku! Ku mohon." Setetes bening lolos dari mata indah itu, membuat mereka yang disana merasa sangat tersiksa, terlebih Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang akan menyakiti mu sayang." Kyuhyun kembali berucap. Kali ini ia tidak menyentuh Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng panic. "A… aku tidak ke.. kenal dengan kalian." Namja cantik itu kembali meremas-remas selimutnya.

Semua yang ada diruangan itu tersentak. Tidak kenal? apa yang terjadi?

"Sebaiknya kita tinggalkan dia sendiri dulu." Usul Kibum. "Sungminie! Kami akan keluar. Istirahat lah!" Kibum tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin menatap semua orang itu dengan takut. Bukan istirahat yang ia inginkkan, ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini. Bagaimana jika Jungmo yang berada dibalik semua ini? Tapi wajah mereka terlihat begitu baik.

Tidak. Ia tidak akan percaya begitu saja pada orang-orang ini. Mungkin saja mereka lebih jahat dari Jungmo. Tapi kenapa namja bernama Kyuhyun tadi memanggilnya begitu lembut?

Sungmin menatap sekeliling. Kamar kini telah kosong. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya!" Eunhyuk menggigit kukunya. Sesekali namja yang tengah hamil 3 bulan itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun? jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana keadaan namja itu. Cukup memprihatinkan, syok. Oh tentu saja syok. Bagaimana tidak? Delapan tahun menghilang tanpa kabar, ketika dipertemukan kembali Sungmin malah tidak mengingat mereka sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi?

"Kita harus menyelidiki semua ini." Putus Siwon.

"Dan kita harus memberitahu Teukie Eomma dan Kangin Appa kalau Sungmin telah ditemukan." Sambung Donghae.

"Jangan!"

Semua mata mengarah pada Kyuhyun, menatap namja tampan itu dengan wajah penuh Tanya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan jangan Kyu?" Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut polosnya.

"Apa kalian tega membiarkan Teukie Eomma dan Kangin Appa melihat semua keadaan Sungmin saat ini? Bagaimana perasaan mereka ketika mengetahui putra sulung mereka hidup mengenaskan selama ini?" terang Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, mereka berhak tau kalau Sungmin masih hidup." Protes Ryeowook.

Yesung menggenggam erat jemari istrinya. "Sayangnya aku setuju dengan keputusan Kyuhyun, yeobo." Ucapnya, membenarkan semua ucapan Kyuhyun. "Kita harus mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Aku tidak tega jika melihat kedua orang tuanya semakin frustasi. Biarlah untuk saat ini mereka masih menganggap Sungmin sudah mati."

"Baiklah, sepertinya itu memang yang terbaik." Ucap Siwon akhirnya.

Semua kembali diam.

"Setelah sembuh aku akan membawa Sungmin ke Apartemen." Putus Kyuhyun.

"Itu yang terbaik." Kibum membenarkan.

"Hahh…" desahan berat terdengar dari bibir Donghae. "Aku masih tidak percaya kalau Sungmin ada bersama kita saat ini. Delapan tahun menghilang. Aku bahkan percaya kalau dia benar-benar telah meninggal."

"Tapi buktinya dia bersama kita sekarang." Ucap Siwon.

"Aku akan mencari tau siapa bajingan yang telah berani menyakiti kekasihku." Kyuhyun mengepalakan tangannya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar sakit ketika melihat lebam-lebam ditubuh Sungmin. Ditambah lagi dengan kondisi kejiwaan Sungmin. Namja manis itu terlihat begitu ketakutan.

"Apa mungkin dia telah menikah?" Siwon merutuki mulutnya yang lancang. Ia melirik ekspresi Kyuhyun yang semakin mengeras.

"Molla." Jawab Eunhyuk. "Kalau memang dia telah menikah, pernikahan seperti apa yang dia jalani sampai-sampai tubuhnya hancur seperti itu?"

"Yang aku herankan, kenapa selama delapan tahun ini dia tidak mencari kita?" Yesung mengusap tengkuknya. "Apa jangan-jangan dia hilang ingatan? Kalian lihat sendirikan? Dia tidak mengenali kita."

"Brengsek!" rutuk Kyuhyun frustasi. "Aku bersumpah akan mencari bajingan itu."

"Untuk saat ini kita focus pada kesembuhan Sungmin dulu." Ucap Siwon. "Aku akan mencari tau apa yang terjadi pada ingatan Sungmin."

"Dan aku akan…."

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH…"

Ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti ketika mendengar jerit memilukan dari kamar yang ditempati Sungmin. Spontan mereka berlari menuju kamar itu dan mendapatkan Sungmin tengah bergerak-gerak gelisah dikasurnya sembari menangkup kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Sungmin hyung!" Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Ia mendekap tubuh yang tengah meronta itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ugh… appo… appo…." Erang Sungmin. Tubuhnya melengkung keatas.

"Siwon-ah, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun panic.

Semua mata melihat kearah Siwon yang dengan sigap memeriksa Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Siwon frustasi. Pasalnya ia juga tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan tubuh Sungmin meronta keras seperti ini.

"Panas… appo…. Hiks…" Sungmin menggeleng frustasi dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. keringat terlihat membanjiri sekujur tubuh. Pipi yang biasanya putih bersih terlihat memerah.

Panas. Sakit? Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Umh…" Eunhyuk berucap ragu. "Dia… dia seperti habis meminum obat perangsang."

"Mwo?"

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Coba kau cium dia!_

_Dulu kalian sudah sering melakukannya kan?_

_Maaf, semalam aku menyakitimu._

_Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?_

_Kuharap apa yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi._

_Aku hanya tidak rela kau menyentuhnya._

.

.

* * *

Saya doyan banget yah letakin TBC diarea terlarang… waks….

Chap depan NC ne! (Para Ahjumma mecum nongol) waks…

FF ini mank Sungmin yang tersakiti,, jadi kalo ada yang nggak tega liat Sungmin tersakiti nggak usah dipaksain buat baca…

Ok lah, saya nggak mau cuap2 lagi…

Yang mau Review silahkan,, saya sangat senang…

Yang nggak mau gpp kok,, saya nggak maksa… (Todongin kolor Sooman)


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh… appo… appo…." Erang Sungmin. Tubuhnya melengkung keatas.

"Siwon-ah, apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Kyuhyun panic.

Semua mata melihat kearah Siwon yang dengan sigap memeriksa Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Siwon frustasi. Pasalnya ia juga tidak tau apa yang menyebabkan tubuh Sungmin meronta keras seperti ini.

"Panas… appo…. Hiks…" Sungmin menggeleng frustasi dalam dekapan Kyuhyun. keringat terlihat membanjiri sekujur tubuh. Pipi yang biasanya putih bersih terlihat memerah.

Panas. Sakit? Donghae dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Umh…" Eunhyuk berucap ragu. "Dia… dia seperti habis meminum obat perangsang."

"Mwo?"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Please, Save Me!

.

KyuMin

.

.

Rate : M

.

Warning :

Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.

**NC FOR THIS CHAP**

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Chapter 4

.

.

* * *

"O… obat perangsang?" Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk dengan horror. Sungmin masih setia meronta-ronta dalam pelukannya. Bagaimana mungkin? Dari mana Sungmin mendapatkan obat perangsang itu?

"Hiks… appo…. Appo…" namja manis itu berusaha meraih kancing piyamanya, berniat untuk melepas kain penutup itu. Panas, tubuhnya seolah terbakar. Dan ia benar-benar tidak sanggup. Ingin rasanya ia menceburkan diri kedalam air es.

Eunhyuk mengangguk. "Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi aku yakin ia tengah terangsang sekarang. Aku pernah mencobanya bersama Donghae." Namja bergummy smile itu menggigit bibir. "Dan aku yakin, obat ini cukup keras."

Kyuhyun membelalak.

"Coba kau cium dia!" perintah Donghae. Mengindahkan tatapan mengintimidasi para sahabatnya –Pantas saja Eunhyuk hamil begitu cepat. Itulah tanggapan mereka saat ini.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengerjap. Mencium Sungmin? Bagaimana jika namja manis ini marah?

"Tidak ada waktu Cho!" gerutu Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia beralih melihat Sungmin yang masih berusaha melepas pakaian yang dipakainya. Namja tampan itu memejamkan mata.

_Maafkan aku Sungmin._

Perlahan ia mendekatkan bibir tebalnya kebibir Sungmin. Menghisap lembut bibir shape M yang tengah ternganga itu. Ajaib. Sungmin balas melumat bibir Kyuhyun. bahkan namja manis itu kini telah diam dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. bergerak lebih liar dari pada gerakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin. Sudah lama ia tidak melakukan hal ini. Darahnya berdesir. Secara naluriah, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan, mencari posisi yang pas. Ia tidak menyadari tatapan kaget sahabatnya. Benar kata Eunhyuk. Sungmin tengah berada dibawah kuasa obat perangsang.

"Nghh…" lenguhan kecil keluar dari bibir Sungmin, ketika Kyuhyun melesakkan lidahnya. Saliva mereka telah mengalir disudut bibir Sungmin.

Lenguhan Sungmin membuat libido Kyuhyun naik. Tangannya kini menekan tengkuk Sungmin yang menggerakkan bibirnya semakin liar. Suara kecipak erotis membuat para pendengar bergidik menahan luapan nafsu mereka sendiri.

Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Ia mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin yang dipenuhi oleh saliva. Kemudian beralih mengusap bibir merah yang telah membengkak itu.

"Nghhh…" Sungmin menggeleng frustasi ketika Kyuhyun menghentikannya. Rasa panas itu belum juga hilang. Bahkan sekarang semakin panas. Tangannya kembali berusaha membuka piyama yang dipakainya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut kesal.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya dengan frustasi.

"Hanya hubungan badan yang bisa menghilangkan pengaruh obat perangsang itu." Jawab Eunhyuk.

Kyuhyun melotot.

"Jangan berpura-pura suci Cho." Eunhyuk memutar bola mata jengah. "Dulu kalian sudah sering melakukannya kan?"

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Sekarang kasusnya beda. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin. Kalian lihat sendirikan kondisi tubuh dan lubang analnya?"

"Tapi dia akan semakin tersiksa jika dibiarkan seperti itu." Kibum menatap Sungmin prihatin. Ia mencengkram erat lengan Siwon.

"Bagaimana kalau dengan jari saja?" Kyuhyun menatap sahabatnya penuh harap. Sungguh ia tidak tega menyetubuhi Sungmin dengan kondisi seperti ini. Namja kelincinya tengah sakit, dan ia tidak mau menambah rasa sakit itu.

"Aku tidak yakin bisa." Jawab Eunhyuk. Ia yakin Sungmin tidak akan puas hanya dengan permainan jari saja, ia sudah pernah mencoba dengan obat perangsang yang tidak terlalu kuat. Hasilnya, ia terus meminta Donghae untuk memuaskannya.

"Bermain lembut saja Kyu! aku yakin kau bisa." Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. "Kami menyerahkan Sungmin padamu. Ku lihat pengaruh obat perangsang itu sangat kuat." Siwon menatap prihatin kearah Sungmin yang kini menggelinjang semakin liar.

"Kami akan keluar!" Yesung menuntun Ryeowook diikuti oleh yang lain.

Kini dikamar itu hanya tinggal Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin yang terus menggelinjang liar. Namja tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan iba.

_Maafkan aku sayang_

_ Maafkan kalau perbuatanku selanjutnya akan membuatmu sakit_

_ Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyiksamu_

Perlahan Kyuhyun merebahkan Sungmin. Mengunci pergerakan tubuh itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Obsidiannya menatap Sungmin yang kini juga menatapnya penuh harap.

"Appo…." Rengek Sungmin. Nafasnya terlihat turun naik.

"Aku tau sayang!" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin cukup lama. "Maaf kalau nanti aku menyakitimu." Ia kemudian kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Gerakan yang lembut, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Gerakan lembut itu langsung disambut dengan lumatan kasar oleh Sungmin.

"Nghhh…." Sungmin melenguh. Ia mengalungkan lengannya keleher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengimbangi pergerakan lidah Sungmin. Tangannya kini bergerak membuka kancing piyama Sungmin satu persatu. Menarik nafas pilu ketika melihat tubuh yang dulunya mulus kini dipenuhi oleh luka dan lebam-lebam biru.

Mungkin karena pengaruh obat perangsang, Sungmin semakin liar. Ia ikut membuka kaos yang dipakai Kyuhyun. mendorong tubuh namja tampan itu lalu menindihnya. Sungmin mengecup nipple Kyuhyun. menggigitnya lalu kembali mengecup.

"Ahhh…" desahan Kyuhyun lolos ketika merasakan gigi kelinci itu menggigit nipplenya.

Sungmin beralih keleher Kyuhyun. ia menjilat, lalu menggigit leher itu. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan disana. Gerakan yang begitu liar.

Kyuhyun meremas sepray. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Dengan cepat namja tampan itu membalik posisi. Kini ia telah berada diatas Sungmin. Tangannya dengan cekatan melepas celana yang dipakai Sungmin, lalu ikut melepas penutup terakhir tubuh putih itu.

"Nghh…" Sungmin mendesah ketika Kyuhyun mengusap pelan juniornya yang telah menegang dan mengeluarkan percum.

Setelah melucuti celana Sungmin, Kyuhyun ikut melucuti celananya sendiri. Kini keduanya telah naked. Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Sedangkan satu tangannya sibuk mencari-cari hole Sungmin. Ketika ditemukan, dengan pelan ia memasukkan satu jarinya. Berperang dengan hati ketika mengingat bagaimana parahnya bentuk hole itu.

"Arrrrgghhh…"

"Sssttt… apa ini sakit?" Kyuhyun mengehentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap iba wajah Sungmin yang mengernyit sakit, sembari mengusap pelan kedua pipi mulus namja manis itu.

"Te… teruskan!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia kembali menggerakkan jarinya. Menciumi bibir Sungmin untuk sekedar mengalihkan rasa sakit. Tangan Sungmin mencengkram erat punggungnya, menyalurkan rasa sakit dan nikmat ketika jemari panjang itu menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Nghh… ahhh….." Sungmin kembali mendesah ketika Kyuhyun menambahkan satu jari lagi. Namja manis itu menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan sambil sesekali melengkungkan pinggangnya. "Ma…. Ughh… masukkaaaannnn….." jerit Sungmin frustasi.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Ia mengeluarkan jarinya, mengecup bahu Sungmin dan mempersiapkan junior besarnya didepan hole Sungmin.

"Ini akan sedikit sakit sayang!" namja tampan itu mencium pipi Sungmin. Ia benar-benar tidak tega. Bagaimana jika setelah ini hole Sungmin semakin parah? Ya tuhan, haruskah mereka melakukan ini?

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan sayu.

Kyuhyun mengarahkan juniornya kedalam hole Sungmin. Memejamkan mata ketika melihat raut kesakitan diwajah Sungmin.

_Maafkan aku sayang!_

"Aaarrgghhh…." Jeritan Sungmin terdengar pilu seiring dengan melesaknya junior Kyuhyun kedalam holenya. Sakit. Namun ia menginginkan junior itu berada didalam tubuhnya. "Ber…. Bergeraklah!" ia mencengkram erat kedua lengan kekar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menurut. Ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dengan pelan. Matanya terus menatap kearah Sungmin yang menahan sakit. Sungguh, ini bukan percintaan yang diharapkan Kyuhyun. memang setiap kali melihat Sungmin ia akan selalu bernafsu untuk meniduri namja manis ini. Namun sekarang. Ia bahkan sangat takut menyentuh Sungmin.

"Nghh… ahhh… ohh…." Jerit kesakitan Sungmin mulai berganti dengan desahan. Namja manis itu menggigit bibirnya.

"Panggil nama ku Min!" bisik Kyuhyun lembut. Ia mengecup leher Sungmin. Lalu menghisapnya, meninggalkan bekas hickey. Ia menggeram ketika melihat bekas hickey lama dileher Sungmin. Siapapun pelakunya, ia sangat mengutuknya.

"Nghh?" Sungmin membuka mata, menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah bingung.

"Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata menahan perih. Bahkan Sungmin melupakan namanya. Jangan-jangan setelah ini Sungmin lupa apa yang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Ngghhh… ahhh… Kyuuuhhh… ughhh… ohhh… Faster Kyuuhhh… ahhh…." Sungmin kembali menggelengkan kepalanya ketika beberapa kali junior Kyuhyun menyentuh prostatnya.

"Teruslah sebut… ahhh… namaku Min!" Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat menggenjot Sungmin. Beberapa tetes peluh jatuh diatas tubuh Sungmin.

"Kyuuuhhh…. Ohh…. Kyuhyunie…."

DEG!

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap Sungmin yang kembali menatapnya dengan raut polos. Kyuhyunie. Oh, dia sangat merindukan panggilan itu.

"Kenapa… berhenti?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia kembali memaju mundurkan pinggulnya. Menghujamkan juniornya dengan hati-hati untuk memberikan klimaks pada Sungmin secepatnya.

"Ouhh… ahhh…. Fuck me Kyuuhh… ugghh…."

Kyuhyun menggeram. "Jangan keluarkan kata-kata seperti itu sayang." Desisnya. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Ahhh… ahhh…. Aahhh…. Kyuuhhh….."

"Ughh…. So tigh…. Miiinnhhh…."

"Nghh…. Aku… ohh… coomeeee….."

Kyuhyun menghentakkan pinggulnya cukup keras. Bersamaan dengan meluncurnya cairan hangat itu memenuhi hole ketat Sungmin. Dengan nafas terengah, Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin. Menghisap lidah basah milik namja kelincinya.

"Nghh… lagiiihhh…" erang Sungmin begitu ciuman mereka terlepas. Panas itu belum hilang sepenuhnya. Dia menginginkan Kyuhyun kembali menggagahinya.

Kyuhyun tercekat. "Sudah cukup sayang, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu lagi."

"Unghh… panas Kyuuhh…" erang Sungmin. "Lagiihhh…. Ughhh…" Namja manis itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan frustasi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus menebalkan hatinya. Ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin kesakitan seperti ini, tapi jika dibiarkan Sungmin akan semakin tersiksa. Akhirnya namja tampan itu kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya, seirama dengan alunan desahan Sungmin yang terdengar merdu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Kyuhyun menyipitkan mata ketika sinar matahari merambat melalui celah kain. Setelah mengumpulkan seluruh kesadarannya, namja tampan itu membuka mata, memperlihatkan _obsidian_ tajam dibalik kelopak mata indah itu. Semalam sungguh melelahkan, Sungmin tidak puas hanya dengan 3 atau 4 ronde. Mereka melakukannya berkali-kali.

"K….. kau sudah….. bangun."

Kyuhyun mengerjap ketika suara tenor itu menyapanya dengan gugup. Dengan cepat ia memaling kekiri, meringis ketika merasakan kepalanya berdenyut.

"Ne." Kyuhyun tersenyum manis. Menatap Sungmin yang tengah bersandar di head bed dengan tatapan lembut. Pagi ini namja manisnya terlihat semakin cantik.

Kyuhyun bangun, ikut bersandar seperti Sungmin. "Maaf, semalam aku menyakitimu."

"Gwaenchana." Sungmin tersenyum simpul, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ketika _Obsidian _Kyuhyun bertemu dengan _Foxy eyes_-nya. Ia meremas-remas ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Kyuhyun menatap sendu tubuh yang penuh lebam itu. Dengan lembut ia meraih jemari Sungmin, mengecupnya dengan ringan lalu menatap lembut mata rubah yang kini menatap polos kearahnya.

"Setelah ini kita akan pulang kerumah." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin. Tersenyum kaku ketika Sungmin menunjukkan ekspresi takut.

"Pulang?" Sungmin membeliak. Jangan bilang Kyuhyun adalah orang suruhan Jungmo. Dengan panic ia menggeleng. "A… andwae… aku… aku tidak mau kembali lagi kerumah itu… jebal… andwae…" _foxy eyes_ itu berair, menatap Kyuhyun penuh permohonan. Jemari didalam genggaman Kyuhyun terasa bergetar hebat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. "Kau akan pulang kerumah ku sayang. Disana aku akan melindungimu dari siapapun yang berani menyakitimu." Ia menagkup kedua pipi Sungmin. Menahan perih ketika melihat raut ketakutan diwajah manis itu. Kehidupan seperti apa yang dulu dijalani Sungmin?

"Ngh? Kerumah mu?" Sungmin memiringkan kepala. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut polos. Apa orang ini bukan bagian dari Jungmo? Kalau benar begitu, ia sangat bersyukur sekali ada seseorang yang berbaik hati menolongnya.

"Ne, kau akan tinggal disana."

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku?" Sungmin mengerjap. "Padahal kita tidak saling mengenal sebelumnya." Tidak, Sungmin tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja pada Kyuhyun. apalagi selama ini ia hidup bersama dengan orang-orang yang hanya menginginkan tubuhnya. Jangan-jangan Kyuhyun seperti orang-orang itu.

Jleb – Kyuhyun merasa hatinya ditusuk puluhan jarum. Apakah benar Sungmin melupakan semuanya? Tapi kenapa?

Alih-alih bersedih, Kyuhyun menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi percayalah, dulu kita sangat dekat."

Sungmin kembali mengerjap. Sangat dekat? Apakah mereka dulu pernah bertemu di china? Tapi ia benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum. "Setelah Siwon hyung memeriksamu, kita akan pulang sayang! Kau aman jika bersamaku. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilang lagi." Kecupan ringan Kyuhyun layangkan dibibir Sungmin, membuat namja bergigi kelinci itu merona dengan semua kelembutan Kyuhyun.

Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah diperlakukan selembut itu. Benarkah Kyuhyun adalah malaikat yang diturunkan tuhan untuknya?

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon, ia duduk dipinggir ranjang sembari sesekali mengelus surai lembut Sungmin.

Siwon tersenyum. "Sudah lebih baik. Umh, Kyu… bisakah aku berbicara denganmu sebentar?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apakan kalau ku tinggal?" ia menatap Sungmin dengan lembut.

Sungmin menggeleng panic. ia meraih ujung kemeja Kyuhyun, berharap namja tampan itu tetap berada disampingnya. Untuk saat ini, dia hanya ingin mempercayai Kyuhyun.

"Biar aku yang menemani." Donghae tersenyum.

"Kau dengar sayang? Donghae akan menemanimu."

Sungmin menggeleng semakin cepat. Ia tidak kenal dengan Donghae. Bagaimana jika orang bernama Donghae ini berniat jahat? Bagaimana jika Donghae suruhan Jungmo? Tidak. Ia ingin Kyuhyun selalu berada didekatnya.

"Hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir pinkish itu. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menahan isakan yang semakin keras.

"Sssttt…" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan surai lembut Sungmin. Mengecup kening sang kekasih dengan penuh rasa sayang. "Tenanglah, Donghae tidak akan menyakitimu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut takut. Perlahan ia melepaskan ujung kemeja Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi ia cengkram dengan erat.

"Aku akan segera kembali sayang." Satu kecupan Kyuhyun layangkan dipipi Sungmin. "Hae-ya, kau jaga dia baik-baik!"

Donghae tersenyum manis. "Aku akan selalu menjaganya. Kau tenang saja!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia keluar mengikuti Siwon, meninggalkan Donghae hanya berdua dengan Sungmin.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu dia memasuki ruang kerja Siwon. Namja tampan itu mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas sofa empuk sang pemilik rumah.

"Aku sudah mengambil sampel darah Sungmin. Nanti aku akan memeriksanya dirumah sakit. Kuharap apa yang kutakutkan tidak terjadi." Siwon menarik nafas berat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan kejadian semalam? Dimana Sungmin begitu terangsang hebat?" Siwon mengamati wajah Kyuhyun, melanjutkan ketika namja tampan itu mengangguk. "Dulu aku pernah mendengar, ada semacam obat perangsang yang disuntikkan ketubuh seseorang. Biasanya obat itu tahan selama sebulan. Ada yang bilang itu penemuan yang sangat berbahaya, makanya tidak dijual."

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Rasanya ia tau kemana arah pembicaraan Siwon.

"Yang aku khawatirkan, bagaimana kalau obat itu yang disuntikkan pada Sungmin? Aku juga mendengar katanya obat itu memiliki pengaruh yang sangat kuat. Bayangkan saja, selama sebulan kau akan merasakan rangsangan dari obat itu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. "Semoga saja bukan." Lirihnya. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin selama ini. Disuntikkan obat perangsang? Untuk apa? Apa jangan-jangan Sungmin selama ini dijadikan budak seks? Kyuhyun menggeleng. Sungmin-nya tidak boleh disakiti seperti itu.

"Aku akan berusaha mencari tau. untuk saat ini aku mohon agar kau selalu melindunginya. Aku yakin kehidupan Sungmin selama ini tidak baik. Kau pasti tau maksudku."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apapun akan ku lakukan. Dia akan aman bersamaku."

"Aku percaya padamu." Siwon menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. tersenyum lembut pada sahabatnya itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menemukan peliharaanmu?" Seohyun bergelayut manja dileher Jungmo. Sesekali mengecup bibir namja tampan yang tengah menatap lapar pada tubuhnya.

Jungmo mendengus. "Belum. Aku heran, kenapa perginya kelinci mungil itu."

Seohyun mendengus. "Kau bahkan tidak memperbolehkan ku melihat wajahnya."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau cemburu sayang." Jungmo meremas gundukan kenyal didada yeoja itu, menjilat bibir seduktif mungkin.

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terserah mu saja. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Kau selalu lupa padaku jika bersamanya."

Jungmo terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya, dia hanya budak seks, sedangkan kau kekasihku."

Seohyun merengut manja. "Aku hanya tidak rela kau menyentuhnya."

Jungmo kembali terkekeh. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu eoh? Bukankah kau tengah menggoda atasanmu?"

"Aku hanya tergoda pada uangnya."

"Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Aku ingin sekarang kau memuaskanku." Yeoja itu mengedip genit, aksi selanjutnya bisa readers bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Aku hanya bisa memasak itu. Kau suka kan?_

_Kita harus menolong Sungmin_

_Aku sudah menyuntikkan obat kedalam tubuhnya._

_Aku harap kita bisa secepatnya menemukan bajingan itu._

_Andwae… Jangan lagi…. Jangan bawa aku padanya._

_Cho Kyuhyun menyetujui pertemuan ini Sajangnim. Dia berharap secepat mungkin bisa bertemu dengan anda._

.

.

* * *

Mianhae saya telat update… saya lagi sibuk dengan aktivitas di Dunia real,, saya juga sibuk ngintip KyuMin Nc-an,, lebih sibuknya lagi ketika mereka mengetahui letak kamera tersembunyi yang saya pasang d pojok kamar #Abaikan

Hayooo ada yang bisa nebak next Chap?

Oke, chapter ini saya nggak bakal banyak cuap-cuap… Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terserah mu saja. Tapi aku berharap kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya. Kau selalu lupa padaku jika bersamanya."

Jungmo terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu cemburu padanya, dia hanya budak seks, sedangkan kau kekasihku."

Seohyun merengut manja. "Aku hanya tidak rela kau menyentuhnya."

Jungmo kembali terkekeh. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu eoh? Bukankah kau tengah menggoda atasanmu?"

"Aku hanya tergoda pada uangnya."

"Aku bisa memberikanmu lebih."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi. Aku ingin sekarang kau memuaskanku." Yeoja itu mengedip genit, aksi selanjutnya bisa readers bayangkan sendiri apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

**Please, Save Me!**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sungmin meremas ujung kemejanya dengan kuat. Mata rubahnya menatap seisi ruangan dengan pandangan takjub. Apartemen Kyuhyun begitu mewah dan tertata rapi. Kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah menyenangkan.

"Kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Merengkuh bahu Sungmin, membuat sang pemilik sedikit menggigil ketakutan. Biar bagaimanapun, Sungmin belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan Kyuhyun. bahkan ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin bersama Donghae namja manis itu terus menggigil ketakutan. Akibatnya Donghae memilih untuk keluar dari kamar.

"Umh…" cicit Sungmin. Ia meremas kemejanya semakin erat.

Kyuhyun beralih memegang kedua bahu Sungmin. Menatap dalam manic indah sang kekasih.

"Kau masih takut padaku, hem?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut, menahan gejolak perih ketika melihat tubuh itu menggigil. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu sayang. Dan aku juga tidak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu."

Sungmin menunduk. Ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat. Berusaha meredam rasa sesak yang muncul didada. ia tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun jengkel, karena namja itu sudah dianggapnya bagai malaikat penolong. Meski Kyuhyun pernah menidurinya, namun saat ini setiap sentuhan apapun yang diberikan Kyuhyun, itu membuatnya ketakutan.

Masih jelas diingatannya ketika pertama bertemu sikap Jungmo sangat manis padanya. Hal itu hanya bertahan selama seminggu. Setelahnya, hanya siksaan dan cacian yang ia terima. Sungmin takut. Sangat takut. Bagaimana jika nanti Kyuhyun berubah seperti itu? Bagaimana jika semua ini hanya sandiwara semata?

"Kau duduklah! Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu!" Kyuhyun mengusap surai Sungmin dan berlalu menuju dapur.

Sungmin mengerjap, dengan ragu ia berjalan menuju sofa. Mendudukkan tubuh ringkihnya disana. Bagian bokongnya masih terasa sakit, namun tentu saja tidak sesakit dulu. Hanya saja, Sungmin merasa ada yang aneh dibagian perutnya. Seolah ada sesuatu yang hilang dari sana.

Namja manis itu kembali kepada kebiasaannya meremas-remas kemeja. Mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dengan raut lucu, detik berikutnya kepala cantik itu menggeleng cepat. Tidak, ia tidak boleh merepotkan Kyuhyun. dengan langkah ragu, Sungmin menyusul Kyuhyun ke dapur. Meneguk salivanya ketika mencium bau harum masakan Kyuhyun.

"Umh… K… Kyuhyun-ssi…" panggil Sungmin lirih.

"Ne?" Kyuhyun berbalik. "Kenapa kau kesini sayang?" namja tampan itu tersenyum. Sungguh, Sungmin begitu tersipu dengan senyuman manis itu.

"Nghh… mi… mianhae… aku…"

"Sssttt… sekarang kau duduk saja!" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin dikursi. Mengusap pipi namja manis itu kemudian berbalik untuk menyelesaikan masakannya.

Lima menit kemudian sepiring omelet telah berada dihadapan Sungmin. Aroma telur yang begitu menggiurkan, membuat Sungmin nyaris melahap habis semuanya. Namun semua itu ia urungkan, pasalnya Kyuhyun masih belum menyentuh makanannya.

"Makanlah!" ucap Kyuhyun lembut. "Aku hanya bisa memasak itu. Kau suka kan?"

"Umh…" Sungmin mengangguk, ia tersenyum kaku, kemudian memasukkan omelet itu kedalam mulutnya. "Mashitaa…" ucapnya girang. Reaksi yang sama sekali tidak diduga oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nanti aku akan membelikan makanan kesukaanmu." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "Kau masih suka bulgogi kan?"

Sungmin mengerjap. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa tau makanan kesukaannya? Jungmo saja tidak tau kalau dia menyukai bulgogi.

_ Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi percayalah, dulu kita sangat dekat._

Kata-kata Kyuhyun kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Benarkah dulu mereka sangat dekat? Tapi kenapa dia tidak mengingatnya sama sekali? Apa Kyuhyun tau siapa dirinya? Ia harus menanyakan semuanya. Ia harus tau siapa dirinya. Mungkin saja Kyuhyun tau dimana keluarganya, atau mungkin saja Kyuhyun adalah seseorang yang penting dimasa lalunya. Kekasih misalnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. Kekasih? Yang benar saja.

"Kau kenapa? Masih lapar?"

Namja manis itu mengerjap, menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut lucu. "A… aku… sudah… nghh…" Sungmin menggeleng panic. kenapa untuk berbicara dengan Kyuhyun saja ia segugup ini?

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Pelan-pelan saja." Ia memasukkan potongan terakhir omelet kedalam mulut. Meneguk air kemudian meletakkan piring-piring kotor ketempat pencucian. "Sebaiknya kau istirahat!" namja tampan itu beralih kesebelah Sungmin. membantu namja manis yang masih bergetar setiap terkena sentuhannya.

Sedih. Tentu saja. Entah apa yang terjadi pada kehidupannya yang dulu, sehingga Sungmin sangat takut terhadap sentuhan yang ia terima. Ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menanyakan masa lalu Sungmin, namun mengingat namja itu baru saja mengalami trauma, niat itu ia urungkan. Nanti secara perlahan dia akan menanyai Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin kekamarnya. Membantu namja manis itu merebahkan tubuh ringkihnya diatas kasur.

"Tubuhmu masih sakit?"

Sungmin mengangguk hati-hati. Takut Kyuhyun marah jika dia bersuara.

"Hey, kenapa kau masih takut padaku sayang?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin, menggeram tertahan ketika melihat bekas lebam dipipi kekasihnya itu.

Sungmin meneguk saliva dengan susah payah. "Umh….." ia menggigit bibir ragu.

"Istirahatlah!" Kyuhyun beralih mengusap rambut Sungmin yang sedikit memanjang. "Aku akan keluar, kalau kau perlu sesuatu panggil aku ne!" ingin rasanya Kyuhyun mencium kening Sungmin, namun ia takut Sungmin semakin histeris dengan sentuhan yang ia berikan. Setelah memastikan Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, namja tampan itu berlalu keluar.

_ Aku bersumpah akan menemukan makhluk terkutuk itu_

_ Aku akan membuatnya menyesal telah memperlakukan Sungmin ku dengan buruk_

* * *

_._

_**Joyer137**_

_._

* * *

Siwon menatap hasil lab ditangannya. Memejamkan mata ketika mengetahui apa yang ia takutkan terjadi juga. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang sekejam ini? Ya tuhan, ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kehidupan Sungmin selama ini.

"Ya tuhan… Sungmin…." Siwon memijat pelipisnya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kibum yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan gerak gerik namjachingu-nya ikut memijat pelipis. Bagaimanapun juga Sungmin sudah ia anggap seperti hyungnya sendiri.

"Untuk saat ini aku akan menyuntikkan obat pada Sungmin, semoga dengan obat itu rangsangannya berkurang." Jawabnya. "Aku tidak tau sudah berapa lama obat itu disuntikkan, semoga saja sudah mendekati satu bulan. Kalau obat itu baru disuntikkan, aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selama sebulan ini."

"Kita harus memberitahu Kyuhyun."

"Itu ide yang bagus. Aku juga butuh sampel darah Sungmin yang baru. Aku takut bajingan itu memasukkan obat-obatan lain kedalam tubuh Sungmin." Siwon menggeram tertahan. Ia sangat tidak rela sahabatnya diperlakukan begitu keji.

"Kau juga harus memeriksa tentang ingatannya. Mungkin saja dulu Sungmin pernah mengalami kecelakaan." Sambung Kibum.

"Atau bajingan itu yang melakukan sesuatu terhadap ingatan Sungmin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia menyuntikkan obat perangsang yang sangat berbahaya pada tubuh Sungmin. bisa jadi dia melakukan hal yang sama pada ingatan Sungmin."

Kibum menutup mulutnya, ia sangat syok. Iblis macam apa yang selama ini hidup bersama Sungmin?

"Ya tuhan… Wonnie-ya… kita… kita harus menolong Sungmin." ucap Kibum panic.

Siwon beralih merangkul Kibum. Mencium bibir kekasihnya untuk menenangkan namja cantik itu.

"Kita memang akan menolongnya sayang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan bajingan itu menyakiti Sungmin lebih jauh lagi."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Brengsek!" Kyuhyun meremas sofa yang didudukinya. Saat ini ia, Kibum, Siwon, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Yesung dan Ryeowook tengah berada diruang tamu Apartemennya. Sedangkan Sungmin masih tertidur nyenyak didalam kamar.

"Tenanglah Kyu!" Ryeowook menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun yang menegang. Siapapun pasti akan kaget dengan semua yang disampaikan Siwon. Tega sekali orang itu menyakiti Sungmin. apa tidak ada rasa kemanusiaan didalam dirinya?

"Aku sudah menyuntikkan obat kedalam tubuhnya." Lanjut Siwon. "Semoga saja obat itu bisa mengurangi ransangan yang ada." Ya, selagi Sungmin tertidur, Siwon menyuntikkan obat penangkal kedalam tubuh ringkih itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyuntikkan obat yang menghilangkan pengaruh obat perangsang itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

Siwon menggeleng. "Tidak semudah itu Kyu, aku tidak tau apa saja bahan yang ada didalam obat perangsang itu. Aku takut jika menyuntikkan sembarangan obat, reaksinya jauh lebih berbahaya. Aku akan mempelajarinya melalui sampel darah Sungmin. semoga saja bajingan itu sudah lama menyuntikkannya."

Kyuhyun menggeram frustasi. "Kita harus secepatnya menanyakan siapa nama bajingan itu pada Sungmin."

Semua mengangguk membenarkan.

"Aku harap kita bisa secepatnya menemukan bajingan itu." Rutuk Eunhyuk. Ia meremas-remas lengan Donghae, membuat namja pecinta ikan itu meringis kesakitan. Ia tidak berani mencegah perbuatan Eunhyuk. Namja itu bisa mengamuk, dan itu sangat mengerikan.

Ckelek.

Suara pintu dibuka, spontan semua beralih keasal suara. Tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin berdiri disana dengan raut polos. Namun detik berikutnya senyum mereka menghilang ketika melihat wajah histeris Sungmin.

Yang dilihatnya saat ini bukanlah senyuman hangat yang dilontarkan sahabat dimasa lalunya, namun yang saat ini dilihatnya adalah seringai mengerikan disudut bibir mereka. Seperti trauma yang dialaminya begitu buruk, membuat namja manis itu berhalusinasi.

"A… andwae… andwae…. Jangan lagi…. Jangan bawa aku padanya." Racau Sungmin panic. tubuh itu jatuh terduduk didepan pintu. Menggumam histeris diiringi dengan jambakan pada rambutnya. Ia ingin lari, namun kakinya terasa kaku.

"Hentikan sayang!" Kyuhyun dengan sigap membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Jebal… andwae…." Racau Sungmin semakin histeris. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Ssstttt…." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin, menggeram perih ketika melihat raut ketakutan kekasihnya. Sungmin berontak semakin liar didalam pelukannya.

"Astaga… darah…" seru Ryeowook panic.

Kyuhyun spontan menatap Sungmin, darah itu berasal dari bibirnya yang ia gigit. "Sayang! Hentikan." Ucap Kyuhyun panic. ia semakin kacau ketika darah itu mulai mengalir turun kedagu Sungmin.

Namun bukannya berhenti, Sungmin semakin kuat menggigit bibirnya. bahkan tubuh ringkih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun itu semakin menegang dan bergetar hebat. Siapapun yang melihat pasti hatinya akan tersentuh.

"Pakai ini!" Yesung mengeluarkan saputangannya, ia mendekat kearah Sungmin. namun hal itu membuat namja manis itu semakin histeris.

Ini serasa seperti dejavu. Jungmo berjalan kearahnya, menampar dan menghajar tubuhnya tanpa rasa ampun. Tidak, Sungmin takut. Jangan lagi. Ia tidak ingin hal itu kembali terjadi. Ini terlalu menakutkan. Apakah selamanya ia akan hidup tersiksa? Tidak adakah di dunia ini orang yang benar-benar tulus menyayanginya?

"Min…" lirih Kyuhyun. dibantu oleh Yesung dan Siwon yang memegang kedua tangan Sungmin, lalu Kibum dan Donghae yang memegang kaki Sungmin. Kyuhyun berusaha memasukkan saputangan itu kedalam mulut Sungmin yang terlihat semakin histeris. Berkali-kali ia mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Namun hal itu tidak mempan, Sungmin bahkan menggelinjang semakin histeris.

"Umhh… andwae… andwae…." Racau Sungmin, air mata telah membanjiri pipinya. Ia menatap mereka satu persatu dengan sorot takut. Benarkan? Akhirnya mereka semua seperti Jungmo. Lalu setelah ini apalagi? Apa mereka akan menyetubuhinya beramai-ramai seperti Jungmo menyetubuhinya bersama rekan-rekannya dulu? Memperagakan berbagai macam gaya sex sampai mereka puas? Tidak, jangan lakukan itu. Bahkan tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Ia memilih lebih baik mati saja.

"Sayang…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut terluka. Ia masih berusaha memasukkan saputangan itu, sementara Sungmin masih gencar menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bahkan darah mulai mengotori kerah bajunya, beberapa menetes dilantai.

Sungmin menggeleng panic. kenapa Kyuhyun tidak menolongnya? Siapa orang-orang ini? Kenapa mereka memeganginya seperti itu? Bukankah Kyuhyun mengatakan akan selalu melindunginya? Tapi kenapa sekarang Kyuhyun malah menyeringai? Setidaknya itulah yang ada dalam penglihatan Sungmin.

"Beri obat penenang!" perintah Eunhyuk.

"Ambilkan dalam tas ku Kibum-ah!" Siwon balas memerintah kekasihnya.

Kibum segera berdiri, posisinya digantikan oleh Ryeowook yang telah berlinang air mata. Dengan cekatan ia mengambil suntikan dan obat penenang lalu mendekat kearah Sungmin.

Melihat suntik ditangan Kibum membuat Sungmin semakin histeris. Apalagi ini? Ia sudah terlalu sering disuntik, dan setelah suntikan itu selesai keadaannya pasti semakin buruk. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin berusaha melepaskan cengkraman orang-orang itu. Menjerit histeris ketika melihat jarum suntik semakin dekat dengan kulitnya.

Bersamaan dengan masuknya jarum itu kedalam kulitnya, Kyuhyun ikut menyumpalkan saputangan kemulut Sungmin. menatap Sungmin dengan raut penuh permintaan maaf.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata sayu, ia tidak ingin tertidur. Ia takut jika terbangun nanti keadaannya menggenaskan. Namun sekuat apapun ia mencoba, akhirnya mata indah itu menutup juga.

"Hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari bibir Ryeowook. "Mianhae Sungmin-ah… mianhae…"

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam. Ia memeluk Sungmin dengan erat.

"Sebaiknya bersihkan dulu darahnya." Usul Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menggendong Sungmin kedalam kamar. Menidurkan tubuh itu diatas kasur empuknya. Dengan cekatan ia membuka pakaian Sungmin. Menggantinya dengan piyama yang disodorkan Eunhyuk.

"Aku tidak tega ketika melihat wajah ketakutannya." Yesung mengusap kasar mukanya.

"Apa yang terjadi selama ini? Kenapa harus seperti ini?" lirih Kibum.

"Biarkan aku mengambil darahnya. Hanya ketika dia tertidur kita bisa melakukan ini." Ucap Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Siwon sibuk dengan jarum suntiknya, sedangkan ia sibuk dengan bibir Sungmin yang terluka. Mengolesi salep kebibir pinkish itu lalu mengecupnya sekilas.

_Jangan panggil aku Cho Kyuhyun jika aku tidak bisa menemukan bajingan itu_

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Unghh…" Sungmin menggeliat, mengerjapkan mata ketika merasakan bias cahaya merambat masuk.

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Sungmin berjengit kaget ketika mendengar suara bass itu menyapanya. Takut. Ia sangat takut sekarang. Masih jelas diingatannya bagaimana Kyuhyun dan teman-temannya memeganginya. Lalu salah satu dari mereka menyuntikkan obat kedalam tubuhnya, Sungmin yakin itu obat penenang. Apa yang terjadi ketika ia tidur?

Dengan panic Sungmin meraba tubuhnya. Tidak ada rasa sakit seperti ketika Jungmo memperkosanya bersama teman-temannya dulu. Bahkan ia tidak merasakan holenya koyak atau semacamnya.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu." Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut. Menarik nafas lega ketika semalam obat perangsang itu tidak bekerja pada tubuh Sungmin. mungkin karena obat yang disuntikkan Siwon, atau bisa jadi pengaruh obat itu sudah menghilang.

Sungmin mengerjap. Bagaimanapun juga ia masih takut bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyakitimu sayang." Ujar Kyuhyun lembut. "Maaf, kemarin kami terpaksa melakukan itu. Kau menggigit bibirmu hingga terluka."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin mengerjap. Bolehkah ia percaya kalau Kyuhyun memang malaikat yang dikirimkan untuknya?

"Cha! Kau harus sarapan! Wookie sudah memasakkan bubur untukmu."

Karena peristiwa kemarin, Ryeowook, Yesung dan Siwon memutuskan menginap di Apartemen Kyuhyun. pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

"Kau ingin aku suapkan?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia beringsut duduk. Menerima mangkuk yang disodorkan Kyuhyun dengan tangan bergetar.

"Makanlah yang banyak." Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lembut. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sungmin, namun takut jika perlakuannya itu membuat namja cantiknya semakin histeris.

Sungmin menurut. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menyendok buburnya. Enak. Namun ia meringis ketika merasakan bibirnya perih.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan minum kearah Sungmin. tersenyum ketika namja itu mengambilnya dengan tangan gemetar.

"Jangan takut. Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan selalu melindungimu." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin hanya mengerjap. Bagaimanapun juga ia belum sepenuhnya percaya pada Kyuhyun. tapi bolehkah ia berharap semua yang dikatakan Kyuhyun itu sebuah kebenaran? Bolehkah ia berharap didunia ini masih ada orang yang peduli padanya?

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

Jungmo membenarkan letak dasinya, menatap tumpukan dokumen penting yang ada diatas meja. Menatap sang Sekretaris yang tengah menyodorkan Dokumen baru padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun menyetujui pertemuan ini Sajangnim. Dia berharap secepat mungkin bisa bertemu dengan anda."

Jungmo mengangguk. "Sepertinya kita bisa untung besar jika menjalin kerjasama dengan Cho Corporation."

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Kalau kau takut, kau boleh mengunci pintu kamar._

_! Cobalah untuk berbicara dengan Kibum dan Ryeowook. Mereka orang yang baik._

_Bagaimana kalau kita mendirikan resort yang menarik dan yang belum pernah ada?_

_Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya begitu tersiksa. Kau tau, dia masih menggigil dengan sentuhanku_

_Sungmin menangis sambil menyebut namanya_

_Kalian siapa?_

_Appo Kyu… appo…_

_._

_._

* * *

Saengil chukkae hamnida…

Saengil chukkae hamnida

Cho Kyuhyun…

Semoga makin disayang Mommy dan semoga hubungan kalian baik2 saja… saranghae!

.

.

* * *

Yang minta di confirm FB nya sebutin coba uname nya,, soalnya saya bingung… bnyak yang belum saya confirm…

Masalah obat perangsang yang satu bulan itu,, saya tidak tau apakah itu ada di dunia nyata,, semua yang d FF ini murni akal-akalan otak yadong saya -_-

Last Review please!^^


	6. Chapter 6

Jungmo membenarkan letak dasinya, menatap tumpukan dokumen penting yang ada diatas meja. Menatap sang Sekretaris yang tengah menyodorkan Dokumen baru padanya.

"Cho Kyuhyun menyetujui pertemuan ini Sajangnim. Dia berharap secepat mungkin bisa bertemu dengan anda."

Jungmo mengangguk. "Sepertinya kita bisa untung besar jika menjalin kerjasama dengan Cho Corporation."

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

**Please, Save Me!**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 6**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Kalian sudah datang?" Kyuhyun menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka. Disana Kibum dan Ryeowook muncul membawa kantong belanjaan.

"Dimana Sungmin?" Ryeowook melenggang memasuki dapur.

"Dia masih dikamar. Ku mohon kalian sedikit bersabar menghadapinya."

"Kau serahkan saja pada kami." Ryeowook tersenyum.

"Aku akan berusaha secepatnya menyelesaikan rapat ini." Lanjut Kyuhyun.

"Sebelumnya bisakah kau memberi pengertian dulu pada Sungmin? aku takut nanti dia salah sangka pada kami." Ujar Kibum. Ia membantu Ryeowook memasukkan makanan ke dalam kulkas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia segera menuju kamar. Tersenyum ketika mendapatkan kelinci manisnya tengah bermalas-malasan diatas kasur. Pose yang begitu lucu dan menggemaskan. Ahh andai Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin tersenyum tanpa ada raut ketakutan diwajah manis itu.

"Sayang." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan, spontan Sungmin mendongak dan menatapnya. "Aku ada urusan ke kantor sebentar. Kau tidak apa-apa kan ku tinggal? Ada Ryeowook dan Kibum diluar. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa memanggil mereka."

Sungmin melotot. Kyuhyun akan meninggalkannya bersama orang asing? Tidak. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Bagaimana kalau mereka orang jahat? Sungmin menggeleng panic. air mata mulai membayang difoxy indahnya. Oh tidak. Jangan lagi. Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat mata indah itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

"Mereka tidak akan berbuat jahat! Aku bisa menjamin itu! Kalau kau takut, kau boleh mengunci pintu kamar."

Sungmin kembali menggeleng, air mata kini telah membasahi pipi putihnya.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Satu jam lagi dia harus menghadiri rapat penting. "Ku mohon sayang! Hanya sebentar saja." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

Sungmin tercekat. Tatapan Kyuhyun membuatnya merasa bersalah. Padahal selama ini Kyuhyun begitu baik padanya. Akhirnya namja manis itu mengangguk sembari terisak.

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Kau pegang ponsel ku ini! Kalau ada apa-apa kau bisa menghubungi ku! nomor ponsel ku yang satu lagi ada di sana. Aku akan segera datang."

Sungmin mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Kyuhyun dengan tangan gemetar. Ia mengerjap ketika Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata dipipi dan mencium pipinya sekilas. Perlakuan yang lembut. Sungmin benar-benar menyukainya.

"Aku pergi! Cobalah untuk berbicara dengan Kibum dan Ryeowook. Mereka orang yang baik."

Sungmin menggigit bibir takut. Untuk mempercayai Kyuhyun saja dia masih ragu, bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup berbicara dengan orang lain? Namja manis itu hanya bisa memandang sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Jika kita mendirikan hotel didaerah Jeju, kita bisa mendapatkan keuntungan yang banyak mengingat tahun ini Jeju merupakan salah satu tempat tujuan wisata dunia." Terang Jungmo. Kini ia tengah berada diruang rapat bersama Kyuhyun, Yesung dan sekretaris Jungmo sendiri.

Kyuhyun berdecih malas, ia pikir bekerja sama dengan Jungmo adalah sesuatu yang menarik. Tapi buktinya?

"Hotel sudah banyak berserakan di Jeju Jungmo-ssi. Aku rasa itu hal yang sia-sia. Aku ingin sesuatu yang lebih menarik lagi. Bukan hal yang seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Lagipula hampir seluruh hotel di Jeju adalah milik ku."

Jungmo menarik nafas berat. Bagaimanapun ia harus bisa menjalin kerja sama dengan perusahaan Kyuhyun yang sudah terkenal dimana-mana.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mendirikan resort yang menarik dan yang belum pernah ada?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu. "Jungmo-ssi. Waktu ku sangat berharga. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berandai-andai seperti mu. Aku akan bekerja sama dengan mu jika aku bisa melihat keuntungan dari semua ini. Aku kira kau sudah menyiapkan programnya, tapi ternyata aku hanya dibayangi dengan hal yang tidak jelas." Dengus Kyuhyun kesal. Jika tau begini ia tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Jungmo. Membuang waktunya saja.

Jungmo mengepalkan tangannya dibawah meja. "Beri aku waktu Cho-ssi. Aku akan menunjukkan rancangan hebat padamu." Ia menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap. Seandainya pikirannya tidak terbelah dua pada sosok Sungmin, mungkin ia bisa menunjukkan kecerdasan otaknya pada CEO muda nan sombong dihadapannya ini. Namun saat ini otak cerdasnya ikut pergi bersama dengan hilangnya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jarinya kemeja. Menatap Jungmo dengan raut tajam.

"Baiklah, aku beri kau waktu dua minggu."

"Terima kasih Cho-ssi." Jungmo membungkuk hormat. Menarik nafas lega. Setidaknya ia punya waktu dua minggu untuk memikirkan ide yang bagus dan mencari Sungmin. huh, beberapa hari tanpa budak manis itu membuatnya merindukan tubuh harum Sungmin. awas saja kalau Sungmin ia temukan. Tidak ada ampun untuk kelinci manis itu.

Ahh Jungmo-ssi, andai kau tau siapa saja yang bersama Sungmin saat ini.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Menyebalkan!" gerutu Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana mungkin dia mengajak ku bertemu tanpa menyiapkan sesuatu yang membuat ku tertarik?" Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa. "Hotel? Hotel apanya? Apa dia tidak tau kalau 95% Hotel Jeju itu milik ku?"

Yesung terkekeh. Ia menyodorkan secangkir kopi kehadapan Kyuhyun.

"Yang selama ini ku dengan, Jungmo-ssi punya ide-ide yang cemerlang dalam proyeknya. Tapi aku benar-benar meragukan pendengaran ku selama ini ketika melihatnya diruang rapat tadi."

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju. "Karena itulah aku setuju untuk bertemu dengannya. Tidak ku sangka dia malah terlihat seperti orang bingung."

"Tepatnya seperti orang frustasi."

Kyuhyun menyeduh kopinya sembari menatap titik-titik salju yang mulai turun diluar sana.

"Aku mengkhawatirkan Sungmin." ucap Kyuhyun, matanya memejam kemudian kembali terbuka. Sorotnya terlihat begitu terluka. "Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya begitu tersiksa. Kau tau, dia masih menggigil dengan sentuhanku."

Yesung mengusap wajah frustasi. "Itu wajar Kyuhyun-ah, mengingat trauma yang ia alami. Untuk saat ini kau hanya perlu membuatnya percaya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin menanyakan nama bajingan itu. Tapi aku takut dia akan kembali histeris."

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan dia menenangkan diri dulu." Yesung menarik nafas berat. "Setelah dia nyaman, kita bisa menanyakan semuanya."

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun menggumam membenarkan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sungmin-ah… aku memasakkan bubur untuk mu!" Ryeowook muncul dipintu kamar, menatap Sungmin yang beringsut takut diatas kasurnya. Namja mungil itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Boleh aku masuk?"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat, ia mendekap guling dengan erat sembari merutuki Kyuhyun. bukankah namja itu mengatakan hanya pergi sebentar? Tapi ini sudah lebih dari dua jam.

"Kau harus makan! Tenanglah! Setelah meletakkan bubur ini, aku akan keluar." Ryeowook masih mencoba membujuk Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng semakin cepat. Kali ini matanya mulai berair. Ia menggigit bibirnya yang gemetar ketakutan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipaksa." Tegah Kibum. Ia ikut muncul ddepan pintu kamar. "Biar nanti Kyuhyun yang menyuapinya! Kajja!" ia merengkuh bahu Ryeowook. Mengajak namja mungil yang hampir menangis itu keluar meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Hiks… Kyuuu…" tangis Sungmin pecah, ia terisak hebat. Mau tidak mau Kibum dan Ryeowook yang berada diruang tengah menarik nafas berat. Ryeowook meraih ponsel lalu mengubungi Yesung.

"Yeobo, apa Kyuhyun masih sibuk?"

_"Aniya, dia baru saja pulang! Waeyo?"_

"Sungmin menangis sambil menyebut namanya." Terang Ryeowook. "Ya sudah. Aku tutup ya!" ia memutuskan sambungan kemudian melempar ponselnya keatas meja. "Aku bersumpah akan menendang bajingan yang tega membuat Sungmin seperti ini." Geram Ryeowook.

Kibum menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. Ia setuju dengan Ryeowook. Ia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama jika telah menemukan bajingan itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Sungmin terisak semakin hebat. Ia kesal, kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga datang? Padahal namja itu berjanji akan selalu melindunginya. Namja bergigi kelinci itu meremas seprai, ingatannya melayang kebeberapa tahun silam. Dimana semua ingatannya hari ini bermula. Ingatan yang membuatnya ingin pergi dari dunia ini. Ingatan yang membuatnya selalu bertanya, apa yang terjadi sebelum ia terbangun ditempat terkutuk itu?

**Flashback on**

_**Sungmin PoV**_

_Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman. Rasanya kepala ku begitu sakit. Perlahan aku membuka mata, yang pertama kali kutemukan adalah orang-orang berjubah dengan wajah tertutupi masker. Mereka menatap ku dengan sorot tajam. Dimana aku? Ruangan ini dipenuhi banyak lampu._

_ "Dia sudah sadar." Salah satu dari orang-orang itu berkata._

_ "Bagaimana? Apa obat itu bereaksi?"_

_ "Entahlah, dia masih terlihat seperti orang bingung."_

_ Aku mengerjap. Siapa mereka? Dan siapa aku? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun? Mereka terlihat menakutkan, dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku mencoba menggerakkan tangan. Tapi hey, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tangan dan kaki ku terikat seperti ini?_

_ "Kau bisa mendengar kami Sungmin?"_

_ Sungmin? siapa?_

_ "Sungmin?"_

_ Eh? Apa mereka bertanya pada ku?_

_ "Kau bertanya padaku?" suara ku terdengar pecah dan serak._

_ Orang itu mengangguk. "bagaimana perasaan mu?"_

_ Perasaan ku? tentu saja kacau sialan. Kalian mengikat tangan dan kaki ku. tunggu dulu! Sungmin? jadi itu nama ku?_

_ "Kalian siapa?"_

_ Orang-orang itu menatap ku dengan tatapan lapar._

_ "Kami adalah Dokter!" orang tadi kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Kami menemukanmu tergeletak dijalanan. Sepertinya kau baru saja mengalami yang namanya kecelakaan. Apa kau mengingatnya?"_

_ Aku menggeleng. Aku tidak ingat apapun. "Bisakah kalian menceritakan siapa aku?"_

_ Orang-orang itu terdengar terkekeh. "Sepertinya sesuai keinginan." Ucap salah seorang diantara mereka. Aku tidak peduli apa maksudnya. Yang jelas aku ingin tau siapa aku._

_ "Namamu Sungmin. berkebangsaan Korea. Selama ini kau hidup dirumah pelacuran karena kedua orang tua mu menjual mu kesana. Mereka berhutang banyak pada seseorang. Baiklah, karena kau sudah sadar, kami akan mengembalikan mu kesana."_

_ Rumah pelacuran? Kenapa kedengarannya mengerikan? Tempat apa itu? Dan sepertinya orang-orang ini mengenalku._

_ "Lalu aku sekarang berada dimana?"_

_ "China!"_

_ "China?" aku mengerut._

_ "Sebuah Negara yang berada tidak jauh dari Korea."_

_ "Bolehkah aku pulang ke Korea?" setidaknya mereka menyebutkan asalku dari sana bukan?_

_ "Maafkan kami Sungmin. sebentar lagi pemilikmu akan datang."_

_ Aku kembali mengerjap. Tidak lama pintu ruangan terbuka menampakkan beberapa orang berpakaian hitam. Mereka adalah awal mimpi buruk ku. mereka membawa ku kesebuah rumah besar 'tempat pelacuran'. Disana aku dipaksa melayani ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang tidak pernah berbelas kasihan pada tubuh ku. mereka memasuki ku tanpa rasa kemanusiaan._

_ Aku benar-benar tidak kuat. Setiap hari aku berdoa agar seseorang mengeluarkan ku dari tempat terkutuk ini. Hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya, akhirnya doa ku terkabul. Orang itu berkebangsaan Korea. Ia membeli ku dan membawa ku kenegara asal ku._

_ Awalnya dia memperlakukan ku sangat baik. Hingga suatu hari aku mengatakan ingin mencari keluarga ku. sejak itulah ia berubah mengerikan. Bahkan rasanya lebih baik aku kembali saja ketempat pelacuran di China. Siksaannya begitu kejam. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Ketika aku merasa menemukan celah. Akupun melarikan diri dan jatuh ketangan orang-orang yang terlihat begitu baik ini._

_ Tapi aku tidak akan mau terkecoh begitu saja. Bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun jauh lebih kejam dari Jungmo? Meski ia mengatakan dia adalah masa lalu ku, namun bisa saja itu hanya tipuan?_

_ Aku hanya bisa berharap, semoga Kyuhyun memang bagian dari masa lalu ku._

_**Flashback off**_

* * *

**.**

_**Joyer137**_

**.**

* * *

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun memasuki Apartemennya dengan panic. Ryeowook menelponnya ketika ia masih berada dijalan pulang tadi. Akibatnya, tanpa memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, Kyuhyun langsung tancap gas. Bahkan kemeja dan rambutnya terlihat berantakan.

"Sungmin sedari tadi terus berteriak Kyu, kami tidak tau bagaimana menenangkannya." Jawab Ryeowook panic. "Dia tidak mau didekati."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia segera memasuki kamar dan menemukan Sungmin tengah menjambak rambutnya dengan histeris.

"Sayang! Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Kyuhyun segera memeluk Sungmin. mengecup pucuk kepala namja kelincinya dengan sayang.

Sungmin tersadar ketika merasakan aroma maskulin Kyuhyun. dengan panic ia segera memeluk Kyuhyun. saat ini hanya Kyuhyun satu-satunya yang bisa ia andalkan.

"Appo Kyu… appo…" isak Sungmin, ia membenamkan kepalanya kedada Kyuhyun. sakit itu datang lagi. Panas. Ia paham rasa apa ini karena setiap malam ketika masih bersama Jungmo dulu ia selalu merasakannya. "Appo… hiks…"

"Sssttt tenanglah sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin. tubuh kekasihnya begitu panas. Namja tampan itu menegang. Jangan bilang obat perangsang itu masih ada. Ya tuhan. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Appo…." Sungmin mulai menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya kedada Kyuhyun. merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh kekar itu.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menangkup pipi putih Sungmin tang terlihat tirus. Benar dugaannya, obat itu masih tersisa didalam tubuh Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengumpat. Sebenarnya bajingan itu menyuntikkan obat itu kapan?

"Min… tatap aku!" Kyuhyun berujar lembut. Ia tau Ryeowook dan Kibum tengah mengintip dari balik pintu.

Sungmin menurut. Ia menatap Kyuhyun sembari terisak kecil. Mata kelincinya bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitnya." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin. "Bolehkan?" ia sengaja berucap keras agar dua sahabatnya diluar sana tidak khawatir. Benar saja, akhirnya ia mendengar keduanya menjauhi pintu.

Sungmin mengerjap. Kyuhyun meminta izin sebelum menyentuhnya? Padahal Jungmo dulu akan tertawa puas ketika melihat ia tersiksa seperti ini. Tapi ketika menatap kedalam mata Kyuhyun, yang ia lihat hanyalah rasa sakit dan khawatir. Apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar bagian dari masa lalunya? Jika iya, biarkan ia mengingat semuanya kembali.

"Umh…." Sungmin mengangguk. Ia hanya pasrah ketika Kyuhyun mulai melumat bibirnya. perlakuan yang lembut. Setiap sentuhan Kyuhyun membuatnya serasa melayang.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Anghh… Kyuuhhh…" Sungmin memejamkan mata, menikmati setiap hentakan demi hentakan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Meski holenya masih sedikit sakit, namun ia tersanjung ketika Kyuhyun memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Selama ini setiap namja yang menyentuhnya tidak pernah selembut Kyuhyun. mereka selalu terlihat lapar.

"Apa… ahh~ sakit sayang?" Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin. pinggulnya masih bergerak. Ia tidak ingat ini sudah ronde yang keberapa, begitu selesai, Sungmin kembali minta dipuaskan. Meski ia juga menikmati, namun Kyuhyun benar-benar mengutuk obat perangsang sialan itu.

"Nghhh… sedikit.. Akhh~ Kyuuhh… nghhhh…." Sungmin melengkungkan pinggulnya keatas. Hujaman yang Kyuhyun berikan terasa semakin nikmat.

"Sshhh…." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, tangannya menahan kaki Sungmin yang berada dibahu.

"Unghh… aku~ umhh…"

Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Ia berharap semoga ini yang terakhir. Ia tidak tega melihat namja manisnya begitu tersiksa.

"Panggil namaku sayang.. ouhh…."

_'Panggil namaku sayang!'_

Sungmin mengerjap. Siapa? Siapa yang dulu mengucapkan itu padanya? Ini serasa dejavu.

"Akhh…. Kyuhyunie… anghhh~ anghh… ouh… Kyuhyunieehhh~ aaaakkkhhhh…." Cairan kental itu keluar membasahi perut keduanya. Sungmin memejamkan mata ketika merasa Kyuhyun masih setia menggenjotnya. Ia lelah. Benar-benar lelah. Namja manis itu tersenyum ketika merasa cairan Kyuhyun memenuhi holenya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Cukup.. sampai disini sayang… aku tidak mau menyakitimu lagi." Ia mengeluarkan miliknya dengan pelan.

Sungmin membuka mata. Menatap Kyuhyun yang kini juga menatapnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menangis. Dulu ketika ia masih menjadi budak sex Jungmo, namja itu tidak akan menghentikan permainannya sampai puas. Tapi sekarang, Kyuhyun malah menghentikannya dengan alasan tidak mau menyakitinya.

Saat ini ia benar-benar yakin Kyuhyun tulus padanya. Bolehkah ia mulai membuka diri untuk namja ini? Bolehkah ia berharap Kyuhyun benar-benar malaikat penolong yang tuhan kirimkan untuknya? Bukankah orang-orang pernah mengatakan 'Roda itu berputar'.

"Pe… peluk aku…" lirih Sungmin.

"Min…" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut kaget. Ia membawa kelinci manis itu kedalam pelukannya. Sesekali Kyuhyun mencium pipi kelincinya. "Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae.." bisik Kyuhyun.

_'Saranghae… jeongmal saranghae….'_

Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya. Lagi-lagi semua perkataan Kyuhyun serasa dejavu baginya. Siapa? Siapa orang itu? Kepalanya sakit ketika berusaha mengingat semua ini. Bolehkah ia berharap sosok itu adalah Kyuhyun?

"Tidurlah! Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung polos Sungmin. sedikit merasa lega ketika melihat lebam ditubuh Sungmin mulai menghilang. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti mu lagi sayang!"

Sungmin menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Kyuhyun. ia mulai terisak.

"Hiks…."

"Sssttt…" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan punggung Sungmin. "Uljima! Kau aman bersamaku!"

"Ja… jangan tinggalkan… hiks… aku.."

Kyuhyun merapatkan pelukannya. Mencium lama pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sayang! Aku pernah kehilangannmu sekali. Dan aku tidak akan mau kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu. Aku rela mempertaruhkan nyawa ku sayang." Ucap Kyuhyun tulus.

Sungmin hanya bisa terisak. Ya tuhan. Ia merasa bersalah telah meragukan Kyuhyun yang begitu tulus ingin melindunginya.

"Tidurlah!"

Sungmin menurut. Ia menyamankan tubuhnya dalam pelukan Kyuhyun dan mulai memejamkan mata.

_Aku berjanji akan secepatnya mencari tau siapa si brengsek itu_

_ Aku benar-benar akan membuat perhitungan dengannya._

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Apa maksud mu?" Jungmo menggenggam erat ponselnya. Nafasnya terdengar naik turun.

_"Obat itu harus disuntikkan sekali setahun Jungmo-ssi. Sedikit saja terlambat, Sungmin akan kembali mengingat sedikit demi sedikit bayangan masa lalunya." _Jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya Sooman-ssi?" Tanya Jungmo geram.

_"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, mungkin kau lupa. Ingat, waktunya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Aku yakin, sekarang Sungmin sudah mulai mengingat sedikit demi sedikit tentang masa lalunya. Jika itu terjadi, kau akan kehilangan kelinci itu selamanya."_

"Sial!" Jungmo mengatupkan rahang. "Kirimkan aku obat itu. Aku akan menangkap kelinci nakal itu secepatnya!"

_"Arasseo! Aku akan menghubungi Kim Youngmin. Dia bisa mengirimkannya padamu seminggu lagi!"_

"Aku tunggu!" Jungmo memutuskan sambungan. Ia menatap geram potret Sungmin diponselnya. "Sungmin! kau akan menyesal karena telah mencoba kabur dari ku! jika nanti aku mendapatkanmu kembali, akan ku pastikan kau akan menangis darah!"

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Maaf, aku membuatmu takut ya?_

_Dia tertidur setelah tadi menangis hebat._

_Bukankah namja itu bekerja dikantor perlindungan warga Negara asing?_

_Kau tau, dia mengangguk! Dia merespon ku!_

_Orang ini mirip dengan ku._

_Aku mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat pucat dan mudah lelah._

.

.

* * *

Annyeooooong…. #LambayTanganAlaMissKorea -_-

Tbc oh TBC… selalu mengganggu yah kata2 itu… kkk

Chapter kemaren banyak yang nggak tega yah,, samaaa saya juga nggak tega,, namun demi keprofesionalitasan #Jduagh saya paksain bikin part itu… ada juga yang ngumpat Jungmo… huhu jangan weh, kasian Jungmo,, dia Cuma korban saya -_-

Kemungkinan Chap selanjutnya nggak terlalu Hurt lagi, saya mau bikin yang manis2 buat KyuMin. Masih kemungkinan yaaaaa… kkk

Kenapa Kyu belum mau nanyain siapa orangnya ke Sungmin? jawabannya karena Ming masih trauma lahir batin #Bahasanya -_- jadi Kyuhyun bakal nanya secara perlahan.

Masalah obat-obatan disini itu asli saya ngarang buanget pemirsa…. Buakakakakkk…

Kalau soal Typo saya minta maaf,, saya bukan ahli dalam hal editor… seperti kata salah seorang Author Fav saya (Park Min Rin) Novelis hebat aja masih butuh Editor. Lha ini saya Cuma Author abal2 yang nggak ada basic sastra nya, ngetik sendiri, edit sendiri n mikirin ide juga sendiri. #Miris ... RinRin-ah, kamu benar dalam hal itu….

**Untuk yang ini bner2 saya cetak setebal2nya ini huruf.**

**Buat seorang readers yang udah maki2 saya di kolom Review dengan kata2 yang bikin saya ngakak, mohon maaf Review kamu saya HAPUS. Kalo mau maki2 saya lagi silahkan ke FB saya atau kalau mau kamu Log In akun FFN nya biar kita bisa saling berbalas pesan dan meluruskan kesalahpahaman mu terhadap saya.**

**Atas dasar apa kamu bilang saya ini antis Sungmin? kalo saya antis Sungmin seharusnya saya nggak jadi Author KyuMin dong… lol**

**Saya sarankan sebaiknya kamu baca dulu FF nya,, jangan Cuma baca Summary. Tapi karena kamu nggak suka karakter Sungmin di FF ini ya udah lah, saya nggak masa. Lain kali liat Warning dulu ya Mbak. Jangan mencak2 nggak jelas. Don't Like Don't Read. Saya rasa kamu tau apa maksud kata2 itu ^_^**

Terima kasih juga buat para Readers yang selalu dukung saya, tenang aja, saya orangnya tahan banting, nggak bakal down kok Cuma gara2 dapet FLAME. Kehidupan dunia nyata jauh lebih keras dari itu… beruntung saya sudah lama memasuki dunia kerja yang cukup keras. Jadi kata2 kotor seperti itu tidak terlalu saya ambil hati. Beruntung juga saya orangnya nggak terlalu peduli n bukan dari jenis yang sensitive. Saya anggap Flame yang saya dapat merupakan cambuk agar saya bisa lebih baik lagi di dunia per-FF-an KyuMin.

Fighting! #SorakBarengKyuMin

Next, saya butuh Review lagi loh… kkk

Semoga pada seneng dengan chapter ini…


	7. Chapter 7

"_Obat itu harus disuntikkan sekali setahun Jungmo-ssi. Sedikit saja terlambat, Sungmin akan kembali mengingat sedikit demi sedikit bayangan masa lalunya." _Jawab seseorang diseberang sana.

"Kenapa kau baru mengatakannya Sooman-ssi?" Tanya Jungmo geram.

_"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya, mungkin kau lupa. Ingat, waktunya tinggal 2 bulan lagi. Aku yakin, sekarang Sungmin sudah mulai mengingat sedikit demi sedikit tentang masa lalunya. Jika itu terjadi, kau akan kehilangan kelinci itu selamanya."_

"Sial!" Jungmo mengatupkan rahang. "Kirimkan aku obat itu. Aku akan menangkap kelinci nakal itu secepatnya!"

_"Arasseo! Aku akan menghubungi Kim Youngmin. Dia bisa mengirimkannya padamu seminggu lagi!"_

"Aku tunggu!" Jungmo memutuskan sambungan. Ia menatap geram potret Sungmin diponselnya. "Sungmin! kau akan menyesal karena telah mencoba kabur dari ku! jika nanti aku mendapatkanmu kembali, akan ku pastikan kau akan menangis darah!"

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

**Please, Save Me!**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 7**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kyuhyun menggeliat, tubuhnya terasa pegal. Namja tampan itu mengusap mata, berjengit kaget ketika mendapati kasur Sungmin kosong. Astaga, kemana kelinci manisnya itu? Dengan panic, Kyuhyun berlari keluar kamar.

"Sungmin? Sungmin? sayang… dimana kau?" teriak Kyuhyun panik.

Namja tampan itu terhenti ketika mencium bau harum masakan dari arah dapur. Dengan rasa penasaran ia bergegas menuju dapur. Bernafas lega ketika melihat Sungmin tengah berkutat dengan masakannya. Hey, kelinci montok itu bisa memasak?

"Apa yang kau lakukan sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Ia memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"Unghh…" Sungmin berjengit kaget. Nyaris ia berteriak histeris, namun ketika sadar itu Kyuhyun, namja manis itu bernafas lega. "Mi… mianhae… a… aku… ungh…" Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang masih saja gugup. Padahal itukan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sadar apa yang telah ia lakukan, namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukan dan beralih berdiri disamping Sungmin.

"Maaf, aku membuatmu takut ya?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Ia tidak takut, hanya saja ia masih belum terbiasa dengan sentuhan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Kyuhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Masakanmu harum. Aku tidak sabar ingin mencicipinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Secara reflex Kyuhyun mencubit pipi Sungmin, membuat sang pemilik merona.

"Umh…" Sungmin menunduk. Ia segera beralih kemasakannya.

.

.

.

**Sepuluh menit kemudian**

"Masakanmu benar-benar enak sayang." Kyuhyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya. "Kau belajar memasak dimana?" sembari mengunyah, ia menatap Sungmin. seingatnya, Sungmin dulu tidak pandai memasak. Bahkan ia selalu protes ketika Ryeowook mengajarinya.

Sungmin tersenyum, membuat Kyuhyun berdebar. Ia merindukan senyum itu. Senyum manis yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdetak liar.

"Aku… aku belajar ketika masih China dulu." Jawab Sungmin lirih. Sekilas ingatan ketika di China membuat namja itu kembali menggigil ketakutan.

Kyuhyun mengerjap. China? Jadi selama ini Sungmin di China.

"Ughh…" Sungmin menggeleng panic. ingatannya tentang China semakin kuat. Bagaimana satu persatu orang-orang itu menyetubuhinya. Bagaimana ketika ia dulu dipaksa melakukan sex pertama kali. Ini menakutkan. Sangat menakutkan.

"Sayang!" Kyuhyun segera beralih kesamping Sungmin. memeluk tubuh yang menggigil itu dengan erat sembari terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang.

"A… aku takut…" lirih Sungmin. ia mencengkram kaos Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"Ssttt… tenanglah." Kyuhyun mengusap punggung Sungmin. "Kau aman bersama ku!"

"Hiks…" Sungmin terisak. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun. ya, ia aman. Ia sekarang sudah aman. Kyuhyun berjanji akan melindunginya dari orang brengsek itu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"China?" Siwon mengernyit ketika Kyuhyun menyebutkan apa yang Sungmin katakan tadi.

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Apa berarti dia selama ini di China?" Donghae ikut menimpali.

"Bisa jadi." Yesung merebahkan kepalanya di sofa.

"Sungmin dimana?" Tanya Eunhyuk ketika menyadari Sungmin tidak terlihat ketika mereka sampai di Apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Dia tertidur setelah tadi menangis hebat." Jelas Kyuhyun. ia melirik raut sendu para sahabatnya. "Kalian tau, ternyata obat perangsang itu masih ada."

"Ne, aku sudah mendengar dari Kibum." Siwon merangkul Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi. "Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya terus ketakutan seperti itu . "Aku yakin, China adalah awal kehidupan buruknya. Ia begitu histeris setelah mengucapkan kata China."

"Aku semakin semangat mencari bajingan itu." Geram Eunhyuk.

"Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, bagaimana kita membuat Sungmin nyaman dan mulai mempercayai kita." Ucap Ryeowook.

"Kau benar." Sambung Eunhyuk.

"Dia sepertinya sudah mulai percaya padaku." Lanjut Kyuhyun. "Bagaimana kalau kalian mengambil hatinya secara perorangan? Aku lihat, dia sangat histeris melihat kerumunan."

"Ide bagus." Kibum menyetujui.

"Ne, dia seperti sangat trauma melihat orang banyak." Yesung mendengus. "Apa yang dilakukan bajingan itu terhadapnya?"

"Aku tidak tau." lirih Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kalian mencari tau apa yang terjadi padanya selama di China?"

"Aku bisa mengusahakannya." Ucap Siwon. Aku punya seorang kenalan di China. Mungkin dia bisa mencari data-data tentang Sungmin."

"Nugu?" Kibum mengerutkan kening.

"Zhoumi. Apa kau lupa chagi?" Siwon mengedip genit, membuat para sahabat memutar bola mata jengah.

"Ahh… Zhoumi. Bukankah namja itu bekerja dikantor perlindungan warga Negara asing?" Kibum mengerjap. Menatap sang kekasih dengan wajah penasaran.

Siwon mengangguk. "Dua tahun yang lalu dia berhasil menyelamatkan seorang namja keturunan China-kanada dari tempat pelacuran. Nasib namja itu mengerikan. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup hanya mendengar ceritanya."

"Benarkah? Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Tanya Yesung mulai tertarik.

"Namja itu diculik dan dimasukkan ketempat pelacuran." Jawab Siwon sembari memejamkan mata. "Yaaahh… kalian tau sendirilah bagaimana tempat itu."

Kyuhyun mengernyit. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. China. Tempat pelacuran? Oh tuhan, semoga saja selama di China Sungmin bukan berada disana.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan obat malam ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. "Kalian tau kan, obat perangsang itu masih ada. Meski kita tidak tau kapan efeknya akan hilang, tapi aku tidak mau mengambil resiko. Bercinta dengan kondisinya yang seperti itu membuat ku sakit."

Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Aku hanya bisa memberikan obat penawar sementara tiga kali dalam seminggu. Aku juga tidak mau mengambil resiko Kyu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku mohon, secepatnya kalian mencari tau apa yang terjadi padanya! Aku juga akan menggerakkan orang-orang ku untuk mencari tau apa yang terjadi padanya selama di Korea."

"Ide bagus!" sambung Donghae. "Aku punya kenalan seorang polisi. Aku akan meminta bantuannya jika semua informasi telah terkumpul."

"Aku permisi pulang!" ucap Siwon. "Aku dan Kibum harus ke Rumah Sakit sekarang."

"Aku juga harus pulang, Hyukie tidak baik terkena angin malam." Sambung Donghae.

"Biar aku dan Ryeowook yang menemani Kyuhyun." tambah Yesung.

"Kalian cobalah malam ini merebut hati Sungmin." Kibum tersenyum manis.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Min… kau sudah bangun?" Ryeowook muncul membawa bubur. Namja manis itu tersenyum ketika Sungmin melotot kearahnya. "Kau pasti laparkan?"

"Kyuuu…" cicit Sungmin. ia yang tadinya berbaring langsung duduk dan beringsut kesudut kasur.

Ryeowook tersenyum. Untuk menghadapi Sungmin memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"Kyuhyun ada di luar bersama Yesung. Mau ku panggilkan?"

Sungmin mengerjap, kemudian mengangguk, membuat Ryeowook hampir saja berteriak senang atas respon yang Sungmin berikan.

"Chakkaman ne!" dengan riang ia berlari keluar. Menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sibuk mengeluarkan album-album lama. "Dia ingin bertemu dengan mu Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tau, dia mengangguk! Dia merespon ku!"

"Itu bagus." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia bergegas menuju kamar. "Hey sayang! Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin yang menatapnya dengan raut lega. Begitu Kyuhyun sampai, namja manis itu langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Ada orang asing yang datang." Adu Sungmin. ia menenggelamkan wajahnya kedada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

"Dia Ryeowook. Sahabatmu dimasa lalu."

Sungmin mendongak. "Sahabat?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ekspresi bingung Sungmin benar-benar membuat gemas.

"Kajja! Akan ku kenalkan lagi kau dengannya."

Sungmin mengerjap, ia kembali memeluk erat tubuh Kyuhyun. menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun, sembari menghirup wangi maskulin yang menguar dari sana.

"Ba… bagaimana kalau…"

"Mereka bukan orang jahat sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala cantik kekasihnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau coba berkenalan dengan mereka dulu? Aku juga punya sesuatu yang ingin ku perlihatkan padamu." Bujuk Kyuhyun. namja tampan itu tersenyum miris ketika Sungmin semakin merekatkan pelukannya.

"Me… mereka… aku… unghh…" Sungmin menggeleng panic, otaknya seketika kosong.

"Ssttt… ada aku. Aku yang akan melindungi mu. Eothoke?"

Sungmin terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya namja manis itu mengangguk enggan.

.

.

.

"Sungminie." Ryeowook berseru riang ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamar bersama Kyuhyun. namja manis itu menempel erat ditubuh Kyuhyun.

"Kemarilah! Aku senang akhirnya kau mau membuka diri." Yesung tersenyum bahagia.

Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin duduk disofa. Namja manis itu masih bergelayut dipinggangnya sembari menyembunyikan wajah didada Kyuhyun.

"Sayang! Kau tidak mau melihat Wookie dan Yesungie? Mereka merindukanmu." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin.

Mau tak mau, akhirnya Sungmin mengangkat kepala. Foxy beningnya menatap takut kearah Ryeowook dan Yesung yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Kau mau melihat kenangan kita dulu?" tawar Ryeowook, masih dengan senyuman polosnya.

Sungmin mengerjap. Ia beralih menatap Kyuhyun, meminta jawaban.

"Foto-foto kita semasa SMA dulu sayang! Kau pasti senang melihatnya." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Mengusap pipi Sungmin yang mulai berisi.

"Foto?" Sungmin kembali mengerjap. Bola matanya berbinar cerah, menampakkan ketertarikan.

"Hmm.." Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengambil sebuah album diatas meja. Lalu membukanya selembar demi selembar.

"Orang ini mirip dengan ku." Sungmin menunjuk foto dirinya yang tengah tersenyum kearah kamera.

"Ini memang kau sayang!" Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin.

"Ungh? Dia…" Sungmin menunjuk foto dirinya dan Ryeowook. Difoto itu mereka tengah duduk dipinggir pantai.

"Ne, dia Ryeowook."

Sungmin beralih menatap Ryeowook dengan raut polosnya. Lalu kembali beralih menatap album. Kali ini matanya disungguhkan pada pemandangan dimana Dia, Kibum, Kyuhyun, Siwon dan Eunhyuk berpose membelakangi matahari tenggelam.

"foto ini diambil seminggu sebelum kau menghilang." Ucap Yesung. Namja tampan itu telah berada didekat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Menghilang?" Sungmin mengerjap. Rasa penasaran yang tinggi membuatnya lupa kalau Yesung begitu dekat dengannya.

"Ne, ini kita tengah di Jeju." Bahkan Ryeowook pun sudah dekat dengannya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak ingat?" Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau akan mengingatnya secara perlahan sayang!" Kyuhyun mengeratkan rangkulannya dipinggang Sungmin. "Kau tunggu disini ne! akan kubuatkan susu untuk mu!" Kyuhyun menepuk kepala Sungmin. ia kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Menarik nafas lega ketika Sungmin tidak protes sama sekali.

"Nugu?" Sungmin menunjuk potret teman-temannya.

"Ini namanya Donghae." Terang Ryeowook riang. "Yang ini Eunhyuk, istrinya. Hyukie kini sedang mengandung."

Sunmgmin mengangguk. Ia kembali sibuk dengan albumnya, sementara Ryeowook dan Yesung saling melempar senyuman lega.

"Ini dimana?"

"Ini ketika kita berada di Sungai Han." Kali ini Yesung yang mejawab.

"Aku mau ini." Sungmin menunjuk sesuatu yang ia pegang didalam foto itu.

"Es cream?" Ryeowook mengernyit.

"Umh…" Sungmin mengangguk.

"Arasseo. Aku akan menyuruh Kyuhyun membelikannya."

Sungmin menatap Ryeowook dengan mata berbinar. Ia melonjak riang ketika Kyuhyun mengiyakannya.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan membuka kenangan lama, berharap Sungmin bisa mengingat semuanya kembali.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

Hampir dua minggu berlalu, Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Hanya saja, dia masih sedikit takut dengan Siwon. Mungkin karena ia tau Siwon seorang Dokter. Entahlah, trauma masa lalu membuat Sungmin takut pada petugas medis.

"Kyu, hari ini kau ada rapat bukan?" Yesung membolak-balik berkas ditangannya.

"Hmm…" Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Apa Sungmin baik-baik saja di rumah?"

"Tenanglah! Ada Wookie dan hyukie yang menemaninya disana." Jawab Yesung. Ini adalah hari pertama Kyuhyun kembali full di kantor. Ia sedikit bernafas lega karena Sungmin sudah bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun.

"Jam berapa rapat dimulai?"

"Sepuluh." Yesung menjawab tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun. "Kyu, bagaimana kalau kau terima tawaran bekerja sama dari grup Daeguk? Ku rasa kita tidak akan rugi. Kau tau kan, grup Daeguk cukup berpengaruh di Korea Selatan? Bahkan mereka mulai merambah pasar Inggris."

"Aku tidak tertarik." Ucap Kyuhyun malas.

Yesung memutar bola mata jengah. "Kau tau Kyu, ini kesempatan kita."

Kyuhyun mendesah. "Aku mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. akhir-akhir ini dia terlihat pucat dan mudah lelah."

Yesung menutup berkas ditangannya. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut prihatin. Ok. Siapa yang tidak akan khawatir dengan kondisi Sungmin sekarang. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang terlihat sakit. Ditambah lagi dia tidak mengizinkan Siwon memeriksanya. Alhasil, Sungmin hanya meminum vitamin untuk menjaga daya tahan tubuhnya.

"Kau tenang saja. Nanti kalau ada kesempatan, coba bujuk dia lagi." Yesung menepuk lembut bahu Kyuhyun. "Sudah hampir pukul sepuluh. Sebaiknya kita segera keruangan rapat!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Hyukie-ya… kau meminum susu apa? Kenapa tidak sama dengan Susu yang ku minum?" Sungmin mengerjap, ia menatap Eunhyuk yang asik dengan Susu ibu hamilnya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "Ini Susu ibu hamil."

"Eung?" Sungmin menelengkan kepala.

"Hyukie sedang hamil Sungminie." Ryeowook mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin.

"Hamil? Baby?" namja manis dengan wajah yang tidak sesuai umur itu kembali mengerjap, menatap perut Eunhyuk yang sedikit membuncit.

"Hmmm… sebentar lagi kau akan punya keponakan." Eunhyuk tersenyum bahagia.

Sungmin mengangguk sok mengerti. Meski ia tidak paham kenapa Eunhyuk yang notabennya seorang namja itu bisa hamil. Hey Sungmin. kau juga pernah hamil chagi.

"Ughh… perut ku tidak enak." Sungmin mengusap perutnya. Pipinya yang sudah chubby kembali terlihat menggembung. Aegyo alami yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook nyaris mencubit pipinya.

"Annyeonghaseo…" teriak Kibum. Spontan ketiga pasang mata itu menoleh kearahnya.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" Eunhyuk menatap kantong yang dibawa Kibum.

"Beberapa makanan dan Es Cream." Namja berkulit seputih salju itu tersenyum. "Sungminie! Kau suka es cream kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tapi perut ku tidak enak."

Kibum, Ryeowook dan Eunhyuk saling pandang.

"Ughh…" Sungmin bergegas berlari menuju kamar mandi diikuti Kibum dan Ryeowook. "Hooeekkk…"

"Sungminie!" teriak Ryeowook dan Kibum bersamaan. Mereka mengusap punggung Sungmin, sedangkan namja manis itu masih tetap mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Setelah dirasa mualnya hilang, Sungmin membersihkan mulutnya dan kembali keruang tamu dipapah oleh Kibum. Tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas.

"Gwaenchana?" Tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Ia mengusap wajah pucat Sungmin.

"Aku merasa lemas." Cicit Sungmin. ia menyandarkan kepalanya kebahu Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana kalau ku periksa? Kau mau kan?" tawar Kibum.

Sungmin menggeleng panic. ia mencengkram sofa dengan kuat.

"Hubungi Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook muncul membawakan secangkir teh gingseng dan menyerahkannya pada Sungmin.

Kibum menangguk. Ia segera menghubungi Kyuhyun.

"Tidak diangakat."

"Mungkin dia masih rapat. Coba kirim pesan saja!"

Kibum mengangguk. Ia mengetik pesan sambil sesekali melirik Sungmin yang terlihat semakin pucat.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aku senang bisa bekerja sama denganmu Kyuhyun-ssi." Jungmo tersenyum. Ia bahagia karena Kyuhyun menyetujui rancangan yang ia buat.

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Jangan senang dulu Jungmo-ssi, aku bisa saja menarik kembali sahamku jika terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dan kau pasti tau apa akibat dari semua itu."

Jungmo tertawa. "Kau tenang saja Kyuhyun-ssi. Jika kau menarik seluruh sahammu, itu berarti sebuah kehancuran bagiku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. "Aku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku, dan aku juga tidak bisa meninjau langsung ke lokasi. Aku akan menyuruh Yesung-ssi untuk menemani mu Jungmo-ssi."

"Gwaenchana Kyuhyun-ssi." Jungmo kembali tersenyum. "Dua hari lagi kita sudah bisa berangkat. Yah, walau aku juga berharap kau bisa ikut."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa pergi."

Jungmo mengangguk maklum. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kantor. Senang bekerja sama dengan mu Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Kau tidak mampir keruangan ku dulu sekedar meminum kopi?" tawar Kyuhyun.

"Lain kali saja!" Jungmo membungkuk hormat kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Namja tampan itu bergegas menuju ruangannya. Mengernyit bingung ketika melihat panggilan dan pesan masuk.

.

From : Kibumie

Apa kau masih sibuk? Bisakah kau setelahnya pulang? Sungmin sedari tadi muntah-muntah dan ia terlihat pucat. Ia tidak mau ku periksa. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

.

Tubuh Kyuhyun mengeras, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berlari menuju parkiran. Mengabaikan Seohyun yang memanggilnya di lobby. Sungmin. hanya nama itu yang terus berputar dikepalanya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai di Apartemen. Matanya langsung terarah pada Sungmin yang tertidur di pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Sangat buruk." Jawab Kibum. "Sedari tadi dia terus muntah-muntah dan menolak untuk ku sentuh. Tapi aku berhasil membuatnya tertidur. Kita hanya perlu menunggu Siwon datang."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah frustasi. Sungmin benar-benar terlihat pucat.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Siwon muncul dengan tas Dokternya. Ia segera menghampiri Sungmin. "Apa dosis obat yang kau berikan tinggi?"

"Cukup mampu untuk membuatnya terus tertidur selama kau periksa." Jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia yakin Kibum baru saja memberikan Sungmin obat tidur, karena diatas meja terdapat kotak obat tidur. Namja tampan itu beralih memperhatikan Siwon yang mulai memeriksa Sungmin. ekspresi panic diwajah Siwon membuat Kyuhyun nyaris gila. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sungmin terkena penyakit parah?

"Ini…." Siwon tercekat.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Kyu…" Siwon melirik Kibum. "Sungmin….. Sungmin hamil Kyu… aku sangat yakin."

Kyuhyun melotot. Sungmin hamil? Astaga… ia tidak tau apakah ia harus bahagia atau sedih. Tapi yang jelas saat ini ia benar-benar bahagia. Sungmin hamil? Dan itu sudah pasti anaknya kan? Bukan anak bajingan itu?

"Sudah ku duga." Lirih Eunhyuk.

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

TBC itu menyenangkan #EmutLolipop

Readers mulai protes "Pendeeeekkkk" u,u mianhae,, Cuma ini kemampuan saya berimajinasi di chapter ini… kalo pendek silahkan tambahin tali #BuatGantungSaya -_-

Ehmm kayanya ada beberapa orang yang salah paham masalah obat yang ada di FF ini…

**Jadi gini,, obat perangsang dan obat penghilang ingatan itu berbeda. Obat yang membuat Sungmin hilang ingatan itu bukan Jungmo pelakunya,, tapi bos Sungmin di China dulu… sedangkan obat perangsang itu barulah ulahnya Abang Jungmo kita tercinta -_- jadi beda ya readersdeul :D**

Soal kapan Kyuhyun tau kalo Jungmo adalah pelakunya sabar yaaa,, kita pelan2 aja,, ntar alurnya kecepetan jadinya nggak enak juga…

Terima kasih untuk readers yang udah ngasih saya semangat,, tenang aja Flame kaya gitu mah kaga saya ambil hati,, Anjing menggonggong kafilah pun berlalu…

Chapter ini saya juga butuh Review,, saya nggak bisa pastiin kapan update karena saya juga disibukkan oleh dunia nyata… yang pastinya saya bakal berusaha secepat mungkin,, nggak bakal nunggu berbulan-bulan kok :D

Mian for Typo,, saya hanyalah seorang Author,, bukan Editor :p

Tapi kalo ada yang mau ngasih tau dimana letak Typo,, saya sangat berterima kasih,, saya orangnya terbuka untuk menerima kritikan yang bersifat membangun dan disampaikan dengan bahasa yang terpelajar!

Thanks all,, saranghae!


	8. Chapter 8

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun begitu sampai di Apartemen. Matanya langsung terarah pada Sungmin yang tertidur di pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Sangat buruk." Jawab Kibum. "Sedari tadi dia terus muntah-muntah dan menolak untuk ku sentuh. Tapi aku berhasil membuatnya tertidur. Kita hanya perlu menunggu Siwon datang."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajah frustasi. Sungmin benar-benar terlihat pucat.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Siwon muncul dengan tas Dokternya. Ia segera menghampiri Sungmin. "Apa dosis obat yang kau berikan tinggi?"

"Cukup mampu untuk membuatnya terus tertidur selama kau periksa." Jawab Kibum.

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Ia yakin Kibum baru saja memberikan Sungmin obat tidur, karena diatas meja terdapat kotak obat tidur. Namja tampan itu beralih memperhatikan Siwon yang mulai memeriksa Sungmin. ekspresi panic diwajah Siwon membuat Kyuhyun nyaris gila. Apa yang terjadi? Apa Sungmin terkena penyakit parah?

"Ini…." Siwon tercekat.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun tidak sabaran.

"Kyu…" Siwon melirik Kibum. "Sungmin….. Sungmin hamil Kyu… aku sangat yakin."

Kyuhyun melotot. Sungmin hamil? Astaga… ia tidak tau apakah ia harus bahagia atau sedih. Tapi yang jelas saat ini ia benar-benar bahagia. Sungmin hamil? Dan itu sudah pasti anaknya kan? Bukan anak bajingan itu?

"Sudah ku duga." Lirih Eunhyuk.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

**Please, Save Me!**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 8**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hooeekk…" Sungmin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Lemas. Tubuhnya terasa tidak bertenaga. Ya tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa perutnya serasa diaduk-aduk? Dan kepalanya pusing.

"Sudah?" suara bass Kyuhyun yang lembut tertangkap oleh indera pendengaran Sungmin. ia juga baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi Kyuhyun mengusap punggungnya.

"Umh…" Sungmin mengangguk. Ia sedikit malu ketika Kyuhyun membersihkan mulutnya. Hey, apa Kyuhyun tidak jijik sama sekali? Namja manis itu merona ketika tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun mengangkatnya ala bridal, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur.

"Tunggulah disini! Aku akan membuatkan bubur."

Sungmin memandangi punggung Kyuhyun yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Senyuman tipis merekah disudut bibirnya. perhatian Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya terharu. Tidak. Bukan Kyuhyun saja, sejak dua minggu yang lalu sahabat-sahabatnya selalu memperhatikannya. Bahkan mereka sampai rela menemani Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun berangkat kekantor.

Namja manis itu mengusap perutnya. Ia masih ingat percakapan dua minggu yang lalu dengan Kyuhyun.

.

_ "Min, kau sudah sadar sayang?" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin. menatap manic foxy yang tengah menatapnya dengan raut bingung._

_ "Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Entahlah, ia hanya ingin bermanja-manja dengan namja tampan itu. "Kenapa lama sekali?"_

_ "Mianhae chagiya." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan punggung Sungmin. ia tersenyum, kemudian melepas pelukan Sungmin. namja tampan itu menangkupkan tangan besarnya dipipi Sungmin. "Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan."_

_ Sungmin mengerjap polos._

_ "Sayang, kau tau kan Hyukie sedang hamil? Didalam perutnya ada baby." Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Apa kau menyukai baby?"_

_ Sungmin kembali mengangguk penuh semangat. Bola matanya terlihat bersinar cerah._

_ "Aku sangat suka baby, Kyuhyunie."_

_ Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin yang merekah. Tangannya kemudian beralih keperut Sungmin, menyingkap kaos putih Sungmin dan menampilkan perut putihnya dengan beberapa bekas lebam yang telah memudar._

_ "Di dalam sini, sekarang ada baby." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan perut Sungmin. "Dia tumbuh didalam perutmu sayang. Anak kita." Pipi Kyuhyun menghangat ketika ia menyebutkan kata anak kita. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tengah merengut bingung._

_ "Anak kita?" Sungmin memiringkan kepala dengan pose lucu._

_ Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menurunkan kembali kaos Sungmin, dan beralih mengusap pipi putih Sungmin yang semakin terlihat chubby._

_ "Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik."_

_ Sungmin mengangguk penuh semangat. "Ne Kyuhyunie, aku akan menjaganya!"_

_ Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mengacak rambut Sungmin dengan gemas._

.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri sayang?" Kyuhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping tempat tidur. Tersenyum ketika melihat rona merah dipipi Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng.

"Cha, buka mulutmu!" Kyuhyun mulai menyuapkan bubur kemulut Sungmin.

"Kau tidak kekantor?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sembari terus menerima suapan demi suapan yang diberikan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Hari ini aku ingin menjagamu sepanjang hari." Namja tampan itu menghapus sisa bubur dimulut Sungmin. ia baru saja hendak mengangkat sendok ketika Sungmin berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi.

"Hooeekkk…"

"Sayang!" Kyuhyun bergegas menyusul Sungmin, ia mengusap-usap punggung namja cantik itu. Hatinya tidak tenang ketika Sungmin kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun kembali menggendong Sungmin kekasur.

"Eunghh…"

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin, sedangkan ponsel putihnya telah menempel ditelinga.

"Hyung, bisakah kau datang ke Apartemen ku? Sungmin sedari tadi muntah-muntah." Ucap Kyuhyun pada seseorang diseberang sana. "Aku tidak mau tau hyung! Pokoknya kau cepat kesini!" ucap Kyuhyun, meski diucapkan dengan nada datar, namun seseorang diseberang sana sukses melotot kaget mendengar nada yang sarat akan ancaman itu.

"Kau menghubungi siapa?"

"Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia bernafas lega, setidaknya Sungmin tidak lagi menolak ketika Siwon memeriksanya. Tentu saja alasan 'demi keselamatan bayi kita' yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun lah yang membuat Sungmin menurut.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, meski ia tau Siwon berniat baik, namun tetap saja trauma yang dialaminya tidak hilang semudah itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Namja tampan itu bersyukur, dua hari setelah mengetahui kehamilan Sungmin, pengaruh obat perangsang itu belum ada sampai sekarang. Semoga saja obat itu benar-benar telah habis.

"Kau masih takut?" Kyuhyun mengusap-usap kepala Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk ragu.

"Aku tau, kau masih trauma dengan masa lalu mu." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Tapi percayalah! Kau aman bersama ku sayang."

Sungmin menatap obsidian bening milik Kyuhyun, setiap ia berusaha mencari kebohongan dimata itu, yang ia temukan hanyalah sebuah kejujuran yang tulus.

"Aku akan membuatmu bahagia sayang." Satu kecupan Kyuhyun layangkan didahi Sungmin. "Dan aku juga masih menunggu hari dimana kau akan menceritakan semuanya."

Sungmin mengerjap. Menatap Kyuhyun dengan rasa bersalah. Ia tau, semua orang kini tengah menunggu cerita yang akan mengalir dari bibirnya. cerita masa lalunya yang kelam. Bahkan untuk mengingatnya saja ia merasa begitu sakit. Seperti saat ini, ia bahkan tidak sadar air matanya telah mengalir jatuh membasahi bantal.

Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata dipipi Sungmin. "Uljima! Aku tidak akan memaksamu bercerita sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun lembut. "Suatu saat nanti, jika kau siap, maka kau bisa menceritakan siapa orang itu kepada ku!"

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia hanya perlu menyebutkan nama bajingan itu, tapi lidahnya terasa kelu.

"Istirahatlah!" Kyuhyun kembali mengecup kening Sungmin. menyalurkan rasa, betapa ia sangat mencintai namja manisnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaannya Siwon-ah?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk memilah dan memilih vitamin untuk Sungmin.

"Kandungannya baik-baik saja Kyu. kau hanya perlu memastikan Sungmin memakan makanan yang bergizi, jangan lupa ia harus meminum susu. Aku akan memberikan obat untuk mengatasi rasa mualnya itu."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas lega. Ia sangat senang ketika Siwon memastikan janin yang dikandung Sungmin itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri tanpa ada campur tanga para bajingan itu. "Apa kau sudah dapat kabar dari Zhoumi?"

Siwon tersenyum. "Dua hari lagi dia akan sampai di Korea. Katanya dia sudah menemukan beberapa bukti keberadaan Sungmin selama di China. Dia bilang agar kita tidak kaget nantinya ketika mengetahui semua ini."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku hanya ingin semua ini cepat selesai. Aku ingin ingatan Sungmin kembali, dan aku bisa mempertemukannya dengan keluarganya."

Siwon menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. "Kita hanya perlu bersabar."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan obat untuk mengembalikan ingatan Sungmin?"

"Kau tenang saja, teman ku bilang sebentar lagi semuanya selesai. Kita hanya perlu bersabar."

"Aku takut dia jatuh lagi ketangan bajingan itu hyung!"

Siwon tersenyum. "Maka dari itu, kau harus menjaganya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin mengajaknya keluar. Semenjak tinggal disini, dia tidak pernah keluar dari Apartemen ku. dia juga butuh udara segar."

"Ide bagus. Hanya saja kau harus menyamarkannya. Kau tau kan, kita tidak tau siapa bajingan itu. Jangan sampai dia melihat Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Aku harus kembali kerumah sakit. Jangan lupa minumkan vitamin ini tiga kali sehari."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia mengantar Siwon sampai kedepan pintu.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Bagaimana menurutmu view disini?" Jungmo mengajak Yesung berkeliling.

Yesung mengangguk. "Perumahan dipinggir pantai tidak buruk. Kita bisa mendesainnya untuk para pasangan baru." Namja bermata sipit itu menatap laut. Sudah satu minggu ia berada di Jepang dalam rangka meninjau lokasi serta pembangunan perumahan baru yang didesain secara unik.

"Sepertinya ditambah dengan taman hiburan dan mall kecil jauh lebih bagus lagi."

"Ku rasa itu sudah ada dalam rancanganmu." Jawab Yesung datar.

Jungmo mengangguk. "Tiga hari lagi kita sudah bisa memulai pembuatan Mall. Hanya saja beberapa orang warga masih ada yang belum mau melepas tanah mereka."

"Itu urusanmu Jungmo-ssi." Jawab Yesung dingin. Entahlah, ia kurang suka bekerja sama dengan orang ini. "Tugas kami hanya menanamkan saham dan meninjau lokasi serta mengawasi pembangunan. Masalah pembelian tanah, itu tugas mu."

"Aku mengerti." Jungmo tersenyum sinis. Kalau saja dia tidak butuh bantuan dari perusahaan Kyuhyun, mungkin saat ini ia sudah menendang bawahan Kyuhyun yang sombong ini.

"Sepertinya aku sudah cukup lama berada disini. Besok aku akan kembali ke Korea."

Jungmo mengangguk. "Aku akan memesankan tiket pesawat untukmu."

"Hmm…" Yesung berlalu meninggalkan Jungmo yang tengah mengatupkan rahangnya.

_'Lihat saja, jika semua ini berasil, aku akan menggulingkan kalian secara perlahan. Kalian tidak tau tengah berhadapan dengan siapa'. _Batin Jungmo.

Namja itu mengambil ponselnya yang tiba-tiba bergetar. Tanpa melihat sang pemanggil, ia segera menjawab panggilan.

"Yeoboseo?"

_"Jungmo-ssi. Ini aku Sooman."_

Jungmo menggelukkan giginya menahan geram. "Kenapa baru menghubungi ku? kalian bilang seminggu lagi barang itu akan datang, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang masih belum?"

_"Mianhamnida Jungmo-ssi. Beberapa waktu yang lalu badan perlindungan warga Negara asing mendatangi tempat kami. Sepertinya mereka curiga atas bisnis kami. Sialnya Tan Zhoumi lah yang memimpin semua ini. Seorang namja yang berhasil menyelamatkan salah satu pekerja seks kami."_

"Aku tidak butuh alasan apapun." Geram Jungmo. "Aku hanya ingin obat itu dan mendapatkan kembali Sungmin ku."

_"Mianhamnida. Kalau masalah Sungmin, kami bisa menyediakan yang lebih darinya."_

"Aku hanya ingin Sungmin, brengsek." Maki Jungmo. "Aku tidak butuh yang lain. Segera kirimkan barang itu, atau bisnis kalian akan berakhir ditangan ku?" ancam Jungmo. Ia segera mematikan ponselnya. Dengan langkah geram ia segera menuju mobil. Sepertinya malam ini ia harus bersenang-senang. Pub bukanlah pilihan yang buruk.

Jungmo mendesah kesal. Sejak Sungmin hilang, ia merasa hampa. Tidak ada yang bisa memberinya kepuasan seperti Sungmin, termasuk Seohyun kekasihnya sendiri. Yeoja itu terlalu rewel, dan tubuhnya juga tidak senikmat tubuh Sungmin.

"Sungmin, dimana kau?" Jungmo mengerang pelan, sebelum akhirnya melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan lahan yang akan dijadikan perumahan. Meninggalkan seseorang yang menatap Porce hitam itu dengan mata sipitnya yang terlihat menyeramkan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Kyuhyunie, kita mau kemana?" Sungmin menatap antusias jalanan yang padat. Namja manis itu tersenyum bahagia. Ia bahkan melonjak girang ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan akan membawanya keluar untuk bermain.

"Kau mau kemana? Akan ku bawa kau kesana sayang." Kyuhyun balik bertanya.

"Jeongmal?" mata kelinci Sungmin terlihat semakin berbinar.

"Ne…" Kyuhyun mengacak gemas kepala Sungmin yang ditutupi topi.

"Umhh… aku mau ketempat yang ada difoto itu Kyuhyunie."

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Kemana?"

"Sungai."

"Sungai Han?"

Sungmin mengangguk antusias. "Aku mau melihat matahari terbenam."

"Kita bisa melihatnya dipantai sayang. Kau mau kepantai? Hanya butuh tiga jam untuk kesana. Kita masih punya waktu satu jam untuk istirahat sebelum matahari tenggelam."

"Eh, jinjayo?"

"Ne."

"Aku mau Kyuhyunie!" Sungmin berlonjak girang dikursinya. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh senang. Sungmin yang sekarang terlihat lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Aaahhhh… pantaaaiiii…." Sungmin berteriak girang sembari melonjak senang, ia terkikik geli ketika ombak menjilati kakinya.

"Sayang! Jangan lari-lari. Bisa berbahaya untuk anak kita." Seru Kyuhyun. ia menangkap tangan Sungmin ketika namja manis itu siap melompat. Mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin yang mengerucut sebal.

"Tapi Kyuhyunie….."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Tolak Kyuhyun tegas. "Kau mau baby kesakitan didalam sana eoh?" Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Sungmin, merengkuh pinggang namja cantiknya agar mendekat kearahnya.

Sungmin menggeleng. Tentu saja dia tidak mau bayinya kesakitan.

"Good boy." Kyuhyun menepuk pelan kepala Sungmin, memperbaiki letak topi namja cantik itu kemudian berjongkok untuk melipat celana panjang Sungmin yang sudah basah bagian bawahnya.

Sungmin mengerjap, perhatian dari Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya merona.

"Mau berjalan bersamaku?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin, jemari mereka saling bertaut.

Sungmin tersenyum mengangguk.

Kedua anak adam itu berjalan beriringan menyisiri pantai, sesekali Kyuhyun membungkuk mengambil kerang untuk Sungmin. ia tersenyum. Tidak salah mengajak Sungmin bermain diluar, namja manis itu terlihat begitu bahagia. Mereka terus berjalan menyisiri pantai dengan pasir putih yang terlihat begitu indah.

"Duduk disini." Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin duduk diatas batang pohon kelapa yang telah tumbang. Sebelah lengannya memeluk bahu Sungmin dengan hangat. Disore seperti ini Haeundae Beach –Busan, terasa milik mereka. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang lalu lalang.

"Kapan mataharinya tenggelam?" Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya keleher Kyuhyun. nafas hangatnya menyapu leher jenjang namja tampan yang tengah memeluknya. Hangat dan nyaman. Ia suka ketika Kyuhyun memeluknya.

"Sebentar lagi sayang."

Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ketubuh Kyuhyun. bahkan kini lengannya telah melingkar dipinggang Kyuhyun. aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuhyun membuatnya terasa begitu nyaman. Dan…

"Kyuhyunie."

"Hmm?"

"Apa kita pernah kesini sebelumnya?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap. Ia mengecup sekilas pucuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ya, kita pernah kesini sebelumnya. Kita juga duduk menunggu matahari tenggelam seperti ini."

Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap obsidian Kyuhyun yang juga tengah menatap kearahnya. Jemari lentiknya kini beralih mengusap pelan wajah putih pucat Kyuhyun.

"Aku rasa kita memang pernah kesini."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya. Apa Sungmin sudah mengingat semuanya?

"Aku melihat beberapa potongan-potongan kecil dari bagian masa lalu ku." ucap Sungmin ketika melihat raut bingung dimata Kyuhyun. "Akhir-akhir ini beberapa potongan kisah yang mungkin adalah masa lalu ku sering muncul."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun menatap foxy eyes Sungmin. "Aku senang. Sepertinya ingatan mu sedikit demi sedikit mulai pulih kembali."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Aku akan terus berusaha Kyuhyunie." Ucapnya dengan pandangan berbinar.

"Kau hanya perlu mengingatnya secara perlahan sayang. Jangan terlalu dipaksakan. Aku takut itu akan menyakitimu." Kyuhyun menangkup kedua pipi Sungmin, ia tersenyum begitu lembut. "Aku akan membantumu untuk mengingat semuanya."

Sungmin tersenyum bahagia.

"Mataharinya mulai tenggelam."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Kyuhyun, menatap kearah barat sana dimana sang raja siang perlahan mulai masuk kedasar laut. Bias cahayanya membayang dilangit dan memantul diair laut. Terlihat begitu indah dan sangat romantis.

"Min…"

Sungmin menengadah. Ia hanya bisa mengerjap kaget ketika bibir tebal Kyuhyun membungkam bibirnya. ciuman yang lembut dan sarat akan cinta. Perlahan mata Sungmin menutup, ia merapatkan tubuhnya dan mengalungkan lengannya dileher Kyuhyun. mengikuti pergerakan lembut dari bibir yang tengah memanjakan bibirnya.

Ciuman yang manis dengan latar belakang suasana senja yang indah. Ciuman itu terus berlanjut, bahkan Sungmin tidak tertarik lagi pada Matahari yang hampir hilang. Ia ingin lebih, ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berhenti.

Sesekali lenguhan tertahan keluar dari bibir Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. lidah mereka bertarung, berusaha saling mendominasi. Deru nafas dan suara kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar begitu merdu ditelinga keduanya.

"Eumhhh…"

Sungmin kembali mengerang ketika Kyuhyun meremas punggungnya, lalu turun kebokong dan kembali kepunggungnya. Bibirnya terasa berdenyut karena Kyuhyun kadang menyedotnya dengan kuat, tapi tetap saja ia tidak mau berhenti.

Namun akhirnya ciuman itu terhenti, nafas keduanya terengah sementara dua pasang mata itu saling bertatapan. Mengagumi betapa sempurnanya ciptaan tuhan.

Kyuhyun menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibir Sungmin. mengusap pelan pipi chubby Sungmin. ia lalu membawa Sungmin kedalam dekapan hangatnya tepat ketika matahari sepenuhnya menghilang kedasar laut.

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

"Kau selalu saja sibuk mencari peliharaanmu itu." Seohyun berkacak pinggang. Tangannya menahan ponselnya yang berada ditelinga. "Aku ini kekasihmu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ku."

_"Seonie, tenanglah! Jangan menuntut yang aneh-aneh. Aku harus segera mencari kelinci itu. Bisa bahaya jika sebulan lagi dia tidak ditemukan." _Jungmo berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya diseberang sana.

"Untuk apa kau mencari budakmu itu? Biarkan saja dia! Kau bisa mencari penggantinya. Lagipula aku juga selalu memuaskanmu. Kenapa kau masih saja mencari pelampiasan?" teriak Seohyun kesal.

Jungmo menaik nafas berat. _"Ini tidak semudah yang kau kira Seonie." _Tentu saja dia tidak akan melepaskan Sungmin begitu saja, namja kelinci itu telah membuatnya kesal. Lagipula harganya juga tidak murah.

"Sebenarnya kekasihmu itu aku atau budak brengsek itu?"

_"Seonie! Jaga ucapanmu. Hanya kau kekasihku."_

"Terserah kau saja. Aku sudah muak!" Seohyun membanting ponselnya kelantai, membuat benda canggih itu retak dan terlihat menggenaskan. "Cih, apa sih hebatnya budak sialan itu? Apa dia sehebat aku ketika diranjang? Awas saja kalau nanti aku bertemu dengan budak sialan itu." Seohyun bersungut-sungut kesal. "Aischh… ini menjengkelkan."

Yeoja bertubuh tinggi itu melangkah keluar dari Apartemennya. Sepertinya tetangga tampannya bisa meredamkan emosinya saat ini. Sudah beberapa hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. bahkan dikantorpun ia tidak melihat siluet tubuh kekar itu.

Dengan riang, yeoja itu menekan bel Apartemen Kyuhyun. kerutan muncul dikeningnya, sudah beberapa kali dia menekan, namun pintu tidak kunjung terbuka. Apa Kyuhyun tidak berada didalam? Kemana namja itu?

Seohyun menarik nafas kesal. Tepat ketika ia hendak berbalik, Kyuhyun telah berdiri dibelakangnya sembari merangkul seseorang yang wajahnya tertutup topi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Seohyun-ssi?"

"Oppa…" Seohyun tersenyum cerah.

Mendengar suara yeoja, Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. Foxy eyesnya membulat ketika melihat wajah yeoja pemilik nama Seohyun itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa yeoja itu ada disini? Dengan panic Sungmin melihat sekitar, apa Jungmo juga berada disini?

Nafas Sungmin turun naik. Apalagi ketika ia melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkan Seohyun. Demi tuhan, ia sangat takut sekarang.

"…Min…."

* * *

.

**_To be Continued_**

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Percayalah Seonie, hanya kau yang aku cintai, dia itu hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu ku._

_Mesra bagaimana maksudmu eoh? Kau jangan menipu ku bangsat!_

_Aku menyelamatkannya satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kondisinya sangat parah_

_Apa kau sudah tau siapa yang membeli Sungmin dari tempat terkutuk itu?_

_._

_._

* * *

Ahhh maaf saya tau lagi2 ini pendek,, tapi yaaaaa begitulah =,= otak saya nggak bisa mikir apa2 lagi… Jeongmal Mianhae… #Bow

Btw ada yang puny aide? Silahkan tulis idenya di kotak review,, kalau menarik dan sesuai dengan plot next chapter bakal saya masukin ^_^

Gamsahamnida all…

Cuap2 kali ini nggak banyak,, Cuma mau lurusin satu hal,,  
**Coba baca lagi chapter2 awal setelah Ming ketemu Kyu,, saat itu dia keguguran dan Sungmin sama sekali tidak tau kalau dia selama ini hamil. Jadi ketika Sungmin hamil anak Jungmo dia TIDAK TAU.**

Oke lah, saya juga butuh review readers yang baik ^_^

Mafia Kyu senin atau selasa bakal saya Update… ngehehehe….

hayoo tunjuk tangan siapa yang sering neror saya? ngahahaha


	9. Chapter 9

Dengan riang, yeoja itu menekan bel Apartemen Kyuhyun. kerutan muncul dikeningnya, sudah beberapa kali dia menekan, namun pintu tidak kunjung terbuka. Apa Kyuhyuntidak berada didalam? Kemana namja itu?

Seohyun menarik nafas kesal. Tepat ketika ia hendak berbalik, Kyuhyun telah berdiri dibelakangnya sembari merangkul seseorang yang wajahnya tertutup topi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Seohyun-ssi?"

"Oppa…" Seohyun tersenyum cerah.

Mendengar suara yeoja, Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya. Foxy eyesnya membulat ketika melihat wajah yeoja pemilik nama Seohyun itu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa yeoja itu ada disini? Dengan panic Sungmin melihat sekitar, apa Jungmo juga berada disini?

Nafas Sungmin turun naik. Apalagi ketika ia melihat tatapan membunuh yang dilontarkan Seohyun. Demi tuhan, ia sangat takut sekarang.

"…Min…."

.

.

* * *

**Please, Save Me!**

**.**

**KyuMin**

**.**

**.**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi, Typo(s), Gaje, Nggak sesuai EYD, Ide pasaran.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 9**_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Kau kenapa sayang?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut cemas. Wajah kekasihnya itu terlihat pucat, dan cengkraman tangan Sungmin dilengannya begitu kuat. Ia juga bisa merasakan getaran hebat dari tubuh Sungmin.

"Nuguya Oppa?" Seohyun menatap Sungmin dengan raut kesal. Terlebih ketika ia mendengar Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan sebutan sayang. Huh sebenarnya 'yeoja' itu ada hubungan apa dengan Kyuhyun?

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Seohyun, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh menggigil Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. Ia juga membisikkan berbagai kata penenang. Bahkan namja tampan itu melewati Seohyun begitu saja dan masuk kedalam apartemennya. Seolah-olah yeoja itu tidak ada. Ck, kasihan sekali nasibnya.

"Dia disini… dia disini…" Sungmin terus menggigil ketakutan ketika Kyuhyun membawanya duduk disofa. Tangannya mencengkram erat kemeja yang dikenakan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, Dia? Dia siapa?

"Sayang, tenanglah! Ada aku disini." Kyuhyun mendekap erat tubuh Sungmin. sesekali ia mengecup pucuk kepala namja cantiknya. "Kau aman bersama ku." Kyuhyun kembali mengucapkan kata penenang.

Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sungmin terlihat begitu ketakutan? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Seohyun? Tapi yeoja itu sepertinya tidak mengenali Sungmin. lalu apa yang membuat Sungmin begitu takut? Atau jangan-jangan Sungmin melihat bajingan itu? Ya tuhan. Jangan sampai bajingan itu mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin.

"Sayang." Bisik Kyuhyun lembut. "Kau kenapa, hm? Katakan padaku!" Kyuhyun merasakan hatinya perih ketika tubuh dalam pelukannya itu bergetar semakin hebat.

Sungmin menggeleng pelan. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun semakin erat. Takut. Ia benar-benar sangat takut. Bagaimana mungkin Seohyun ada disini? Lalu apa Jungmo juga berada disini?

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat!" Kyuhyun mengecup pucuk kepala Sungmin. namja tampan itu kemudian menggendong Sungmin yang masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Kyuhyun kedalam kamar.

Kyuhyun membaringkan Sungmin diatas kasur, namja itu juga ikut berbaring. Sungmin terus memeluknya dengan erat, sehingga dia tidak bisa lepas hanya untuk membuka mantel mereka. Kyuhyun pasrah, ia kemudian bernyanyi kecil sekedar untuk menenangkan Sungmin yang sepertinya mulai memejamkan mata.

Namun ternyata Sungmin sama sekali tidak tertidur. Ingatannya melayang kebeberapa waktu yang lalu. Tepat ketika dia masih menjadi budak sex Jungmo.

* * *

.

_ "Seohyun-ah, kau datang?" Jungmo memeluk kekasihnya dengan hangat lalu mengecup lama bibir sang kekasih._

_ "Aku merindukanmu. Kemana saja kau selama seminggu ini?" Seohyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan manja._

_ Jungmo terkekeh. "Mianhae. beberapa waktu ini aku benar-benar sibuk chagiya."_

_ Seohyun berdecih. "Sibuk dengan budak mu itu?" ia memukul pelan lengan Jungmo yang melingkar diperutnya. "Aku penasaran, seperti apa sih dia sehingga kau terlihat begitu tergila-gila padanya?"_

_ "Yang pasti dia bukan yeoja." Jungmo mengedip genit. "Percayalah Seonie, hanya kau yang aku cintai, dia itu hanya sebagai pemuas nafsu ku."_

_ "Boleh aku bertemu dengannya?"_

_ "Tentu saja tidak."_

_ "Cih, jangan-jangan dia itu memang yeoja."_

_ "Dia namja."_

_ Seohyun memutar bola mata malas. Ia menyerah, percuma saja memaksa kalau Jungmo sendiri tetap pada pendiriannya. Yeoja itu beralih mengalungkan lengannya keleher Jungmo, mengecup lembut bibir namja yang berstatus sebagai kekasihnya itu._

_ Dua sejoli itu bergumul diatas sofa tanpa menyadari sedari tadi manic foxy menatap keduanya dengan tatapan jijik._

_ Sungmin –pemilik manic foxy itu segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Itu adalah kali pertama dia bertemu Seohyun yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih masternya. Sejak hari itu, Sungmin terus mendapati Seohyun beberapa kali datang kerumah Jungmo. Sungmin sendiri belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Seohyun. Jungmo selalu menyuruhnya menunggu dikamar ketika yeoja itu datang. Jika ia ketahuan mengintip, siksaanlah yang ia dapat._

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

Jungmo menatap tajam orang suruhannya. Nafas namja itu terlihat turun naik. Sedangkan rahangnya mengeras.

"Kau mengatakan Sungmin ada di Busan? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana mungkin dia sampai sejauh itu?"

Orang suruhan Jungmo menunduk. "Maaf Tuan, tapi saya memang melihatnya disana bersama seorang namja. Saya belum tau siapa namja itu. Tapi saya akan secepatnya mencari tau."

Jungmo mengatupkan rahang, tangannya mengepal.

"Kau yakin itu dia?"

"Saya sangat yakin tuan. Mereka berdua juga terlihat sangat mesra." Orang suruhan Jungmo itu menunduk ketika melihat perubahan di wajah Jungmo.

"Mesra?" Jungmo menggebrak meja. "Mesra bagaimana maksudmu eoh? Kau jangan menipu ku bangsat!" raungnya. Ia sangat tidak terima budak kesayangannya disentuh orang lain. Hanya dia yang boleh menikmati tubuh Sungmin.

"Ampun tuan, mereka memang terlihat mesra dan….."

"Dan?"

"Saya lihat mereka juga berciuman."

Jungmo mengepalkan tangan. "Kau berani bermain-main dengan ku Lee Sungmin." Seringai buas tersungging disudut bibir Sungmin. "Cepat cari tau siapa orang itu. Aku ingin kau mencarinya dalam waktu tiga hari!" tegas Jungmo. "Dua hari lagi aku akan kembali ke Korea."

"Siap Tuan!"

"Satu hal lagi, kau singkirkan Seohyun. Perempuan itu mulai rewel. Lakukan sehalus mungkin."

"Baik Tuan."

Jungmo tertawa puas ketika orang suruhannya itu berlalu keluar ruangan.

"Sungmin sayang…. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga. Apa kau tidak merindukan ku? aku sangat merindukanmu sayang." Namja itu menjilat bibirnya seduktif mungkin. "Setelah kau ku temukan, aku akan memberitahu mu bagaimana siksaan yang nikmat itu."

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

"Kau sudah bangun?" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. tersenyum ketika namja kelinci itu menatapnya dengan raut bingung. "Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika Sungmin mengangguk ringan. "Mau mandi atau sarapan dulu?"

Sungmin mengerjap. "Mandi."

"Kajja." Seulas senyum tipis tersungging disudut bibir Kyuhyun ketika ia membantu Sungmin untuk bangun. "Mandi sendiri atau ku mandikan?" namja tampan itu mengedip jahil, membuat pipi chubby sang kekasih merona merah.

"A… aku… aku mandi sendiri saja." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

"Hati-hati sayang." Teriak Kyuhyun cemas. "Aku akan menyiap sarapan untuk kita. Aku tunggu kau dimeja makan."

Usai berkata, Kyuhyun bergegas menuju dapur. Ia sudah memesan makanan siap saji. Sembari bersiul kecil, namja tampan itu mengatur piring diatas meja. Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging disudut bibirnya. ia pikir tadinya Sungmin akan kembali ketakutan karena kejadian kemarin. Tapi melihat tingkah normal kekasihnya, Kyuhyun sedikit lebih lega. Meski pertanyaan _'apa yang membuat Sungmin terlihat begitu ketakutan'_ masih berputar diotaknya.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sungmin telah duduk dikursinya. Matanya menatap penuh binar kearah nasi goreng dihadapannya.

"Kau yang memasak?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Mana mungkin sayang. Apa kau menemukan dapur yang hancur?" Namja tampan itu mengacak pelan rambut basah Sungmin ketika kelinci manis itu menggeleng. "Ku suapkan! Cha, buka mulutmu!"

Sungmin menurut, ia membuka mulutnya dan menerima suapan demi suapan. Ia bersyukur, setidaknya pagi ini dia tidak mengalami mual. Sesekali namja manis itu melirik Kyuhyun yang terlihat serius memotong-motong daging untuknya.

"Nanti ada teman ku yang akan datang kesini. Kalau kau takut, kau bisa istirahat dikamar." Ucap Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum ketika melihat Sungmin menggeleng disela kunyahannya.

"Akhu.."

"Habiskan dulu makananmu sayang." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin.

"Aku ingin bersama mu." Lanjut Sungmin begitu mulutnya kosong.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Arasseo."

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

"Kalian datang?" Kyuhyun tersenyum ketika membuka pintu. Disana telah berdiri Siwon, Kibum, Yesung dan Donghae, serta dua orang lain yang Kyuhyun tidak kenal. "Masuklah!" Kyuhyun membawa mereka keruang tamu, Sungmin terlihat tengah serius menonton kartun kesukaannya _'One Piece'_. Beberapa kali namja manis itu terkikik melihat tingkah gila bajak laut topi jerami.

"Sayang, tamu kita telah datang." Kyuhyun mengecup sekilas pipi chubby Sungmin, menghapus remah-remah cemilan disudut bibirnya. semenjak hamil, nafsu makan Sungmin luar biasa. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun selalu menyediakannya dikulkas. Tidak jarang ia mendapatkan Sungmin menghabiskan sepuluh cup ice cream ukuran jumbo dalam sehari.

Sungmin menoleh kearah Kyuhyun dengan raut lucu, mulutnya masih mengunyah. Namja manis itu mengarahkan pandangannya kebalik bahu Kyuhyun. Siwon, Donghae, Kibum, Yesung, orang tak dikenal, hng? Orang tak dikenal? Sungmin beringsut kebalik Kyuhyun dengan raut takut. kemudian…..

"Henry?"

"Sungmin gege" namja mungil berpipi mochi menatap Sungmin dengan raut tidak percaya. "Kau…. Kau ada di sini Ge?"

Sungmin menatap namja imut yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Henry tadi, menghiraukan tatapan heran orang-orang sekitar mereka. Namja manis itu berlari memeluk Henry, pelukan yang erat dan penuh kerinduan.

"Syukurlah, aku pikir aku tidak akan pernah lagi melihat gege… hiks…. Aku merindukanmu ge… setelah kau pergi hidup ku berubah mengenaskan, mereka… merekaa…. Hiks…"

"Mochi-ya, hentikan!" tegur namja tinggi yang Kyuhyun yakin bernama Zhoumi.

Sungmin tersenyum. ia menepuk-nepuk lembut punggung Henry. "Tapi kita sekarang bertemu lagi bukan?" namja manis itu melepaskan rangkulannya. Kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-ah, bolehkah aku kekamar bersama Henry?"

Kyuhyun mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin. "Lakukan sesukamu sayang!"

Sungmin tersenyum, setelah membungkuk hormat dia membawa Henry menuju kamarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka orang yang dimaksud Henry itu adalah Sungmin." Zhoumi mengusap pelan wajahnya. Mereka kini telah duduk disofa.

"Apa Henry itu adalah budak sex yang kau bebaskan dulu?" Tanya Siwon was-was. Jika benar apa itu berarti Sungmin juga hidup disana? Namja tampan berdimpel itu melirik Kyuhyun yang ekspresinya sulit dibaca.

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Aku menyelamatkannya dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu kondisinya sangat parah. Sudahlah, aku tidak tega menceritakan bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya. Yang jelas saat itu dia mengalami trauma yang cukup berat. Ketika malam tiba, dia selalu memanggil nama Sungmin didalam tidurnya."

"Mereka pasti sangat dekat." Ucap Donghae.

"Selama setahun ini aku sudah menyelidiki organisasi perbudakan itu. Meski berat mengatakannya, berdasarkan keterangan yang ku dapat dari Siwon, aku yakin Sungmin sama seperti Henry. Terjebak ditempat laknat itu."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata, ini keterlaluan. Tidak pernah ia menyangka Sungmin-nya dulu sangat tersiksa.

"Dari beberapa data yang ku dapat, organisasi itu selain menjalankan bisnis perbudakan, mereka juga melakukan bisnis semacam obat-obatan kelas berat. Kalian tau, ketika menemukan Henry, dia juga hilang ingatan sama seperti Sungmin. tubuhnya juga disuntikkan sejenis obat perangsang." Lanjut Zhoumi.

"Sungmin juga hilang ingatan." Gumam Donghae.

"Obat untuk menghilangkan ingatan itu bertahan kurang lebih setahun." Lanjut Zhoumi. "Mereka akan menyuntikkan kembali obat itu setahun kemudian. Sedangkan untuk obat perangsang, ada berbagai jenis. Mulai dari yang tahan sehari, seminggu sampai sebulan. Yang tahan sebulan efeknya sangat parah. Mereka akan terus meminta melakukan sex sampai puas. Karena itulah banyak para pembeli menggunakan obat yang tahan selama sebulan. Untuk mereka yang masih berada dirumah penampungan, palingan obat perangsang yang dipakaikan adalah yang tahan seminggu."

Zhoumi melirik semua yang ada didalam ruangan satu persatu. Ketika tidak ada tanggapan selain wajah yang mengeruh, ia kembali melanjutkan.

"Ada satu lagi obat yang mereka suntikkan sekali tiga bulan, obat itu sejenis obat penunda kehamilan. Menurut data yang ku dapat, dulu pernah kejadian salah satu budak sex mereka hamil. Lalu akhirnya mereka memberikan obat penunda kehamilan kepada semua budak termasuk yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki."

"Brengsek." Kyuhyun mengepalkan tanganya. "Sebegitu rendahkah harga diri manusia bagi mereka?"

Zhoumi tersenyum tipis. "Aku sudah menyelidiki siapa orang yang terlibat. Ketua besarnya adalah Lee Sooman, berkewarganegaraan Korea Selatan. Dia sudah lama menjalani bisnis ini, hanya saja entah kenapa dia selalu berhasil menghindar. Yah, kalian tau sendiri lah. Dunia hitam China itu mengerikan. Aku yakin dia menyuap petugas kepolisian."

Semua yang ada mengangguk paham. Meski wajah penuh emosi tidak bisa dihindarkan.

"Lalu yang bertugas sebagai penyedia obat-obatan itu bernama Kim Youngmin, masih orang Korea Selatan. Salah satu ilmuwan terkenal pada tahun 2005. Hasil penelitiannya selalu mengagumkan. Hingga suatu hari ia melakukan kesalahan, ia mencoba membuat obat-obat terlarang, efeknya terhadap pengguna sangat berbahaya, makanya pemerintah memusnahkan obat itu. Penelitiannya tentang obat terlarang itu membuat orang-orang mengeluarkannya dari laboratorium pemerintah dan data mengenai obat itu dihapus. Tidak ada kabar lagi tentangnya. Aku tidak mengira dia pergi ke China dan bekerja sama dengan Sooman."

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" kali ini Siwon kembali bertanya. "Apa kau sudah tau siapa yang membeli Sungmin dari tempat terkutuk itu?"

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Informasi itu sangat rahasia. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang mengetahui siapa pembeli masing-masing budak. Satu-satunya harapan hanyalah Sungmin."

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan raut frustasi.

"Dia masih bergetar ketika aku membahas hal itu." Bola matanya tiba-tiba bersinar. "Kalian tau, kemarin ketika kami pulang dari pantai, Sungmin bertemu dengan Seohyun. Dan ia terlihat ketakutan sambil berkata 'dia disini'. Aku tidak tau pasti apa yang dimakudnya, tapi aku yakin ini ada hubungannya dengan Seohyun, karena tidak ada orang lain selain kami saat itu."

"Seohyun tetangga mu yang sangat terobsesi padamu itu?" Yesung menyipitkan mata.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Tapi Seohyun tidak mengenali Sungmin."

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertanya pada yeoja itu?" usul Kibum.

Zhoumi menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin. Bisa-bisa dia curiga. Dan jika dia memang ada hubungannya dengan orang yang membeli Sungmin, gerakan kita bisa ketahuan. Kalian tidak mau kan Sungmin kembali jatuh ketangannya?"

Serempak semua menggeleng.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Donghae frustasi.

"Kita hanya perlu memata-matai yeoja itu." Jawab Zhoumi lagi.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Ucap Yesung tiba-tiba. Ia menatap rekannya satu persatu. "Aku rasa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sungmin. kau ingat kan Kyu? aku baru saja pulang dari Jepang."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Meski ia sama sekali tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yesung.

"Aku mendengar sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa." Yesung menarik nafas berat sebelum akhirnya dia menceritakan apa yang ia dengar dari Jungmo ketika di Jepang kemarin.

"Jungmo…" desis Kyuhyun ketika Yesung bercerita. Wajah namja tampan itu terlihat semakin kelam.

"Kita harus menyelidikinya!" Kibum mengepalkan tangan dengan geram.

"Kalian tenang saja!" ucap Donghae. "Aku punya kenalan seorang detective kepolisian. Aku akan meminta bantuannya."

"Itu ide yang bagus." Sambut Kyuhyun. "Aku juga akan menanyakan perihal ini pada Sungmin."

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Sudah saatnya kita tau siapa bajingan itu Yesungie. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama. Bisa-bisa aku kehilangan Sungmin sekali lagi."

"Baiklah, kalau itu keputusanmu." Yesung mengangguk, sedikit kesal mengingat Kyuhyun tida memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'Hyung'. "Ku sarankan untuk sementara kau jangan membawa Sungmin keluar, jika kekantor kau harus meninggalkan Sungmin bersama salah satu dari kita."

"Aku rasa untuk beberapa waktu ini aku tidak bisa kekantor dulu. Kau tolong urus semuanya!"

Yesung mengangguk.

"Aku akan kembali ke China besok." Ucap Zhoumi. "Ada beberapa hal yang harus ku urus agar bisa menjebloskan para bajingan itu kedalam penjara."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya malam ini kau dan Henry menginap disini saja. Aku lihat Sungmin begitu bahagia dengan kedatangan Henry." Usul Kyuhyun.

Zhoumi mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu menyewa hotel."

Tawa renyah terdengar diruang tamu Kyuhyun. sedangkan didalam kamar sana, Sungmin dan Henry saling melepas kerinduan.

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

"Henry-ah, ayo dihabiskan ice creamnya!" Sungmin mengerjap imut, menatap sahabatnya semasa di China dulu dengan pandangan penuh harap.

Henry menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Aku sudah kenyang ge." Ia tidak berbohong, sedari tadi Sungmin memaksanya untuk terus menghabiskan bercup-cup ice cream. Dan itu membuat mulutnya terasa kaku kedinginan. Ia tidak mau lagi.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir dengan imut. Sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Henry.

"Sayang, kau sudah menghabiskan lima cup. Nanti perutmu sakit." Tegur Kyuhyun. oh, rasanya Henry sangat berterima kasih pada Kyuhyun.

Sungmin memberikan deathglare gratis pada Kyuhyun, bukannya seram, wajah itu semakin terlihat manis dan imut.

Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Kau menyebalkan." Sungut Sungmin, menghiraukan Zhoumi yang juga terkekeh melihat tingkah Aegyo-nya.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sembari tersenyum lembut. "Kau mau baby kedinginan didalam sana, hem?" ia mengusap pipi Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Eoh?" Sungmin membeo. Detik berikutnya namja manis itu menggeleng panic. "A… andwae Kyuhyunie… dia bisa sakit." Seru Sungmin panic. "Kyuhyunie! Ambilkan aku air hangat! Aku harus meminumnya agar Baby tidak kedinginan."

Kyuhyun, Zhoumi dan Henry hanya ber- sweatdrop ria.

"Tidak perlu sayang." Cegah Kyuhyun. "Kajja! Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut." Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ala Koala. "Kalian pakai saja kamar tamu, aku sudah membersihkannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya berlalu memasuki kamar.

"Aku masih ingin ice cream Kyuhyunie." Ucap Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun merebahkannya dikasur.

"Tapi baby bisa kedinginan sayang." Kyuhyun mengecup lama kening Sungmin. "Tidurlah! Ini sudah malam."

"Kau menyebalkan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia menyelimuti Sungmin kemudian ikut berbaring disebelah namja manisnya. Menghadapi Sungmin yang moodnya sering berubah-ubah memang butuh kesabaran ekstra.

"Apa dia nakal didalam sana?" Kyuhyun mengusap lembut perut Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng imut.

"Saranghae." Bisik Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae." Sungmin memainkan jemarinya didada Kyuhyun, menatap wajah kekasih tampannya itu.

"Wae?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Kau tampan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Arasseo." Namja itu mengecup kening Sungmin. –lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian kedua bibir itu kembali menempel, ciuman lembut yang hasrat akan cinta. Bukan French kiss yang penuh dengan nafsu. Hanya lumatan lembut namun terkesan begitu romantis.

* * *

.

**_Joyer137_**

.

* * *

"Kau benar-benar akan pulang Mochi-ya." Sungmin menatap Henry dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Padahal kita baru saja bertemu."

Henry tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak tega melihat Sungmin yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak kandungnya itu bersedih. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus pulang bersama Zhoumi.

"Kau tenang saja, secepatnya kami akan berkunjung lagi. Hanya mengurus beberapa hal." Zhoumi tersenyum.

Sungmin menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik Kyuhyun, ia masih belum terbiasa dengan orang baru seperti Zhoumi.

"Itu benar Ge, setelah urusan Zhoumi ge selesai, kami akan kembali berkunjung." Henry tersenyum cerah, membuat pipinya terlihat semakin bulat.

"Yaksok (Janji)?"

Henry mengangguk. "Yaksok."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, ia membawa Sungmin kedalam pelukannya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir sayang, kita nanti juga bisa mengunjungi mereka."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menatap kepergian Zhoumi dan Henry dengan raut sedih dan penuh ketidak relaan.

* * *

.

_**Joyer137**_

.

* * *

"Sayang…" Kyuhyun mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin, menatap penuh cinta namja cantik yang tengah bersandar di sofa. Sekilas Kyuhyun mencium pipi gembul Sungmin, tersenyum ketika Sungmin merubah posisi dan duduk menghadap kearahnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan raut lucu. Foxy eyesnya mengerjap polos dan menyiratkan _'ada apa Kyuhyunie?'_

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin cukup lama, setelah puas ia menghapus sisa saliva disudut bibir Sungmin. hah, ia benar-benar sangat suka melumat bibir pinkish itu.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sungmin mengangguk, ia memejamkan mata ketika jemari Kyuhyun kembali membelai pipinya. Setiap jejak yang ditinggalkan jari Kyuhyun menimbulkan rasa panas dan membuat sesuatu didadanya berdetak liar.

"Kau kenal dengan Kim Jungmo?"

* * *

.

_**To be Continued**_

.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

_Bantu aku, sayang! Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan bajingan itu, sehingga dia tidak bisa lagi mengganggumu. Setelah semuanya selesai, kita akan mengembalikan ingatanmu dan kembali pada keluargamu. Kembali pada masa lalu kita yang indah. Kita akan menikah dan hidup bahagia bersama bayi yang kau kandung. Anak kita, sayang._

_Kami mendapat perintah untuk menangkapmu, Lee Sungmin._

_._

_._

.

* * *

Andwaeeee… TEBECEH mengganggu? Iyaaa… maaaaapppppp….

Ini saya usahain Update ditengah kesibukan yang melanda + kabut asap yang semakin hari semakin tebel =,= Saya berdoa semoga kabut Asap di Riau cepat ilang,, di Padang aja dampaknya begini,, apalagi di Riau T_T

Buat temen2 di grup WA "KyuMin137" yang dari awal saya masuk udah langsung neror saya =,= ini saya persembahkan FF-nya,, semoga chapter ini nggak ngecewain…

Dan FF buat para peneror lainnya juga =,=

Sejujurnya dari semua FF yang saya publish baik di blog maupun di FFN,, FF inilah yang paling berkesan bagi saya,, bukan karena jumlah reviewnya,, tapi karena di FF inilah para readers sering neror saya,, umumnya semua lebih nanyain FF ini… di FF ini juga saya dibilang "Antis Sungmin". lol

Saya bener2 minta maaf nggak bisa bales review atu2

Seperti yang saya katakan di FF "Past of Love" saya bulan ini bakal rada ngaret,, tapi sebisa mungkin saya bakal usahain update cepet… saya tau bagaimana rasanya nungguin FF yang updatenya lama T_T

**Jawaban dari beberapa pertanyaan pada Chapter 8**

**Q** : **Apa Seohyun kenal Sungmin? (Pertanyaan paling umumu)**

A : Udah kejawabkan? Beberapa orang readers sadar kalo chap sebelumnya Seohyun bilang nggak kenal ama Sungmin si Bunny semok ci tuit2… sebagian lagi mungkin lupa karena kelamaan saya Updatenya… ngahahaha

**Q : Seohyun dan Kyuhyun tetanggan?**

A : Iya, coba liat Chap 1, disana saya jelasin kalo Seohyun hobae Kyuhyun dikampus, dia juga bekerja pada perusahaan Kyu dan mereka juga tetanggaan.

**Q : Yang denger pembicaraan Jungmo Yesung kah?**

A : Iya,, abang kura-kura telinganya lagi nyaring banget :3

**Q : Kenapa selalu pendek tiap chapter?**

A : Maaf,, kapasitas otak saya Cuma segitu,, saya udah naikin jumlah wordnya tiap chapter… kalo kurang panjang tambahin tali aja yah ^^

**Q : Apa Jungmo cinta Seo?**

A : Silahkan simpulkan sendiriiii… nyahahaha dibagian Akang Jungmo ngomong ama cecurutnya dia bilang sesuatu kan #Wink ntar saya jelasin gimana Mas Jungmo sebenernya ke Mbak Seo-nya.

**Q : Adegan romantisnya dapet banget.**

A : Saya cukup senang kalo readers dapet kesan romantisnya,, aslinya saya takut banget kalo rasanya jadi amburadul,, scara kehidupan pribadi saya jauh dari kata romantis, jadi saya kurang PD kalo nulis yang manis-manis gitu… ahhh semoga sifat romantic saya masih terpendam… Sungjin Chagiiiii bantu aku mengeluarkannya, Sayang. #ReadersLemparJengkol

Yang ngasih ide thanks ya,, kebetulan jalan ceritanya mank seperti itu bakal saya bikin ^^ yang main tebak2an… kkk sayang sekali diluar jangkauan :p

FB, Twitter blog dan segala macamnya silahkan liat di profil saya… sekali lagi terimakasih untuk yang selalu setia nungguin FF ini,,

Thanks to reviewers

teukiangle , **Kang Dong Jae** , .1272 , , Phia89 , **RithaGaemGyu137** , Cho Min Hwa , **kyuminsaranghae**, Yefah **, ****trytofindlieta** , KikyWP16 , **imKM1004** , dirakyu , **Sung Rae Sun** , Lilin Sarang Kyumin , **Ristinok137** , Park Heeni , , danactebh , **sandrimayy88** , cloudsKMS , **nova137**, kimRyan2124 , **BabyRiihyun** , Maximumelf , **cloudswan**, , , yuli love kyumin , ** .581** , thiafumings , **Cho MeiHwa** , TifyTiffanyLee , **bebek**, deps lanae , **Zen Liu**, inthan viitha , **Mei Hyun15** , , ** .vikink** , ShinJiWoo920202 , **queen harkyu** , Kim Yong Neul , **Princess Kyumin137** , Kkazhou137 , , dessykyumin , ** .9026** , BabyMing , **zee konstantin** , .7 , **Kyumin joyer** , Shin neul ra , **Kyumin joyer** , 5351 , **sissy** , keyesungmin , **mooie joy** , minami , **ratu kyuhae** , SazkiaSiwonestELF , **kyuki** , Kyumin joyer , **winecouple** , Cywelf , **Love Kyumin 137**, Rinda cho joyer , **chominhyun137 **, Kitukie , **DIAHDEGA** , farla 23 , **min** , fariny , **MJepilephue** , wullancholee , **Kyumin pu** , Adekyumin joyer , **fonami-kyuminelf** , AslidELF , **Mayu ChoLee**, cintakyumin137 , **ChoLee KyuMinie** dan para **Guest**

Mian for typo!


End file.
